La vie dans ma tête
by Anissa Potter
Summary: Recueil de OS relatif à La fille du colocataire et La belle fille de l'espionne. Que ressentons-nous quand on est asociale, la fille de John Watson et la petite amie de Mycroft Holmes ? Découvrez le ici ! Et, un OS sur deux, proposez votre situation et j'écrirais dessus (plus d'infos à l'intérieur) !
1. OS déterminé 1

**La vie dans ma tête.**

_Avec Mycroft._

**Bonjour/Bonsoir,**

**Voici le receuil de OS relatif à mes précédentes fictions (La fille du colocataire et La belle-fille de l'espionne). Je vous conseille de les lire pour comprendre un tant soit peu l'univers mais si vous prenez mon conseil pour un challenge (en mode yolo swag j'vais lire sans avoir lu les autres), je pose les bases quand même :**

**Elizabeth est la fille de John Watson mais également la petite amie de Mycroft Holmes, sa mère est morte dans un accident de voiture à ses treize ans.**

**Pour les "habitués" : **

**Les OS ne sont PAS dans un ordre chronologique ! C't'un fouillis total.**

_**PETITES INFOS IMPORTANTES :**_

**1\. OS hebdomadaire ! (le vendredi en soirée normalement)**

**2\. Un OS sur deux, vous avez possibilité de choisir la situation dans laquelle sera Elizabeth ! J'vous explique, un OS sur deux, la PREMIERE review proposant une situation (le mieux c'est avec Elizabeth) et je poste le OS lors du suivant poste ^^ **

**Vous choisissez comme vous voulez ! En couple avec Moriarty, enfant, avec Dumstas quand ils étaient amis, bref c'est libre ! (même les pensées de Mycroft)**

**3\. Pas de réponse aux questions, désolé :/**

**4\. Les OS postés ici n'auront aucun impact sur la suite de l'histoire (le "tome" 3 si vous voulez)**

**On commence en force avec un lemon !**

******************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.******************************

* * *

Dans une semaine environ, c'est Noël.

Mais pour le moment, je m'en fiche complètement puisque je suis avec Mycroft, au restaurant.

Mycroft mange sans un seul mot mais le repas n'est pas du tout ennuyeux vu que je lui fais du pied sous la table, m'amusant à regarder les traits de son visage changés en fonction de la façon dont je lui caresse du pied.

Je remonte le bout de ma chaussure en haut de sa cheville, relevant à peine son pantalon.

Il déglutit et lève les yeux vers moi, avec un petit sourire.

\- Que fais-tu ?

J'arque un sourcil, sarcastique.

\- Je pensais que tu savais déduire.

\- Dans quel but ? dit-il, rectifiant sa question.

\- Mmh… Si je dis « ton lit », quelle sera la réponse ?

\- Positive, bien évidemment, répond-il, sérieux comme un pape en s'essuyant consciencieusement la bouche.

Je me lève en sortant mon téléphone.

\- Ok, je vais prévenir mon père que je passe la nuit dehors, je souris en coin en me dirigeant vers les toilettes.

J'entre dans les toilettes plus luxueuses que le dernier hôtel que je suis allée. J'entre dans une cabine et m'assois sur la cuvette en tapant le numéro de mon père.

\- Allô ? Papa ?

\- Elizabeth, un problème ?

\- Pas du tout, je voulais te prévenir que je passe la nuit dehors.

\- …Avec Mycroft ?

Sois forte, ma fille.

\- Oui.

\- Si vous faites quoique ce soit…, commence-t-il à menacer.

\- Si tu continues, je vais t'offrir une tripotée de mini Mycroft qui t'appelleront « Papy ».

Il inspire, comptant visiblement commencer une immense réplique et je lui raccroche au nez avant de rejoindre mon Mycroft.

Le déterminant possessif n'est pas anodin.

Je m'assois en face de lui et il m'offre un regard interrogateur.

\- Alors ?

\- Il a dit oui.

\- Menteuse.

\- Après que je lui aie menacée de lui faire des petits enfants.

Je n'aurais jamais, mais alors là jamais, cru possible qu'on pouvait autant s'étrangler suite à une simple phrase.

J'écarquille les yeux et lui tape amicalement le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en remette.

Il me regarde en reprenant lentement sa respiration.

\- Dis-moi… Tu ne penses pas encore sérieusement à…des enfants ?

HEIN ?!

WHAT ?!

\- Mais non, enfin !

Il soupire de soulagement et le repas se termine au rythme de mes taquineries sur son incapacité à envisager un avenir sérieux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il me rappelle que d'ici six mois, je devrais savoir vers quelle étude je me dirige.

Je ne comprends pas comment je suis arrivé ici, je voulais simplement aller à l'école pour apprendre à lire et écrire et je me retrouve devant un tournant décisif pour mon avenir.

J'ai raté un épisode et un fameux.

Mycroft et moi terminons et sortons main pas dans la main.

Nous entrons dans sa voiture et sa main se pose possessivement sur ma cuisse. Mes joues s'enflamment et je souris, levant les yeux vers lui.

J'ai une envie folle de prendre moi-même l'initiative mais je ne sais pas trop comment il va le prendre.

Au pire, on verra.

J'attrape sa cravate, cherchant son approbation dans ses yeux et une fois que je la trouve, je tire légèrement sur celle-ci pour joindre nos lèvres.

Sa main serre un peu plus ma cuisse.

Mes yeux se ferment et je me laisse envahir par le flot des sensations les plus délicieuses les unes que les autres.

Je termine dans une position étrange : à moitié à genoux pas totalement non plus.

\- Monsieur, murmure le chauffeur gêné.

Mycroft lève la tête, les lèvres rougies, le col désordonné et les cheveux plus aussi bien coiffés. Malgré ça, il ne se sépare pas de son allure supérieur.

\- Oui ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de trafic, je crains que nous soyons en retard comparer à d'habitude….

Pire tue l'amour du monde.

Je me rassois convenablement en me léchant machinalement les lèvres.

\- Je vous jure que je vous ferais payer ce que vous venez de faire, je grogne en direction du chauffeur.

Il me regarde à travers le petit sourire et je devine son petit sourire amusé qu'il cache à cause de la présence de Mycroft.

\- Qu'est-ce j'ai fais ?

\- Vous avez interrompu quelque chose que vous ne n'auriez pas dû interrompre.

Mycroft a un petit sourire et je passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour les mettre correctement.

\- Pourquoi ne lâches-tu pas ? demande-t-il en baissant les yeux vers moi.

\- Parce que j'ai des cheveux indépendant : ils vivent leur vie sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il y a des règles quand on est un cheveu.

\- Crois-moi, si tu dors chez moi, je les verrais lâcher.

Je grogne et resserre un peu plus mon élastique autour de mon chignon en forme de boule de chameau.

Pour rester polie.

Je prends mon téléphone dans ma poche et lit mes deux messages.

_« Elizabeth ! Je t'interdis de me faire des petits enfants avant que j'ai passé la barre des cinquante ans ! »_

\- Oh mon père est d'accord que nous ayons des enfants ! Si c'est pas adorable ça ?

Je lève les yeux vers Mycroft qui me regarde avec tellement de sérieux que je m'étouffe dans ma salive pour retenir un maximum mon sourire.

_« Ok, c'est promis ! »_

Le deuxième message est de Louis.

_« Tu n'oublies pas qu'on doit bosser notre dialogue demain ? »_

_« Non, promis ! »_

Mycroft, la tête au dessus de mes épaules fronce les sourcils et je le regarde avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne l'aime pas, répond-il froidement.

Ce n'est pas que j'adore quand il jaloux c'est que je trouve ça tellement adorable que je n'ai pas les mots pour les décrire.

\- Pourquoi ?

J'ai le ton le plus innocent possible.

\- Il te voit trop. Et il t'a mit la main au fesse.

\- Chose que tu ne fais jamais quand on y pense.

\- Ne crois pas une seule seconde que ce genre de manipulation peut fonctionner avec moi.

Oh que si, ça fonctionne.

\- Je sais, je continue en rangeant mon téléphone. Je faisais simplement remarquer que tu n'avais jamais mis ta main sur ma fesse, ça pourrait être vexant mais ce n'est pas comme si j'y accordais la moindre importance.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi puis glisse sa main au creux de mon dos, ses doigts frôlant le haut de mes fesses.

\- Heureuse ? demande-t-il avec le ton du mec le plus détaché possible.

J'embrasse son cou en souriant en coin.

\- Oh que oui.

Nous arrivons avec, effectivement, pas mal de retard. Mycroft avait retiré sa main avant notre arrivée.

A mon grand désespoir.

Nous entrons dans la maison tristement vide et Mycroft retire sa veste en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Je jette un regard à la fenêtre où il neige et fait mine de frissonner.

\- Mycroft.

\- Mmh ?

\- J'ai froid. Pas toi ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Je suis sûre que tu as froid, et si on se réchauffait mutuellement ?

Je me mets face à lui avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai lu quelque part que la chaleur corporelle pouvait aider pour ce genre de chose.

Il s'approche de moi en dénouant l'air de rien sa cravate, puis pose ses deux mains sur ma taille et me chuchote à l'oreille.

\- Excellente idée.

Ah putain, oublie ce que j'ai pu dire. Tu peux me faire jouir comme ça.

Je fais comme un petit effort pour me donner autant de plaisir qu'il m'en donne et enroule mes bras autour de son cou en l'embrassant le plus sensuellement possible.

Je ne suis toujours pas super expérimenté dans ce genre de chose.

Je doute que nous soyons assez _« fusionnel, tu comprends ? C'est comme si on était une seule et même personne ! C'est l'amour de ma vie ! » _pour qu'il me porte en me soutenant par les cuisses.

Nous allons dans la chambre en se déshabillant en chemin.

D'abord sa cravate, ensuite nos chaussures, puis son gilet, ensuite ma chemise, après la sienne et enfin c'est nos corps enlacés et à moitié nus qui se retrouvent dans son immense lit.

Il me débarrasse rapidement de mon soutient gorge, inutile dans une telle situation, et happe entre ses lèvres mes mamelons.

Je suis beaucoup trop excitée pour rougir mais par contre, je ne prends pas la peine pour retenir mon gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappe malgré ( ?) moi de mes propres lèvres. Je pose mes mains sur son dos, griffant celui-ci tandis qu'il joue avec mon mamelon en utilisant sa langue.

Quelque minutes plus tard, ses mains caressant mon corps complètement nu à présent tout comme le sien, j'écarte de moi-même mes cuisses.

Franchement, Mycroft, fais ce que tu veux du moment que tu me prennes dans la seconde qui vienne.

Il se redresse, haletant et farfouille nerveusement dans sa table de nuit.

Il perd ses moyens, c'est putain d'excitant.

Il sort un préservatif, le déballe avec dextérité et l'enfile.

Ok, ça aussi c'est putain d'excitant.

Il me pénètre, tout aussi délicatement que la première fois et je ferme les yeux en gémissant de plaisir.

\- Myc-Mycroft… Tu sais je…

Il m'embrasse pour me faire taire et je mordille sa lèvre pour lui faire payer de m'avoir coupé la parole.

Ma vengeance tombe vite à l'eau quand je tombe dans un orgasme assez violent puisque je ne me souviens pas du temps qu'il dure.

Quand je, d'une certaine manière, reviens à moi, Mycroft a accéléré le rythme et il a les traits crispés par le plaisir.

On dit souvent des choses sans réellement savoir si elles sont vraies.

Mais je peux promettre ici et maintenant que le gémissement de Mycroft Holmes quand il jouit est le plus beau son du monde et de l'histoire.

Il se retient de tomber sur moi et se laisse glisser sur le matelas, retirant la capote qu'il jette dans la petite poubelle dont il dispose.

Je me blottis timidement contre lui et il passe automatiquement son bras autour de moi. Je pose ma main sur son ventre que je caresse doucement et ai le plaisir de le voir rougir. Chose que je ne vois que rarement.

\- Mycroft, je souffle, une fois mon souffle reprit. Tu sais ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure…

\- Je sais ce que tu allais me dire.

\- Bah ok, je le dirais pas, je grogne.

Il sourit en coin et s'amuse à dessiner des cercles imaginaires dans mon dos.

\- Tu sais, Mycroft, nous ne sommes pas jaloux de la même manière.

\- Ah oui ? Développe.

\- Je ne bosse pas avec un canon tel que Robert Downey Junior, tandis que toi tu travailles constamment avec Anthea qui, en plus d'avoir des mensurations de rêve, pourrait tourner dans une pub de soin capillaire sans aucun problème.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien en haussant un sourcil.

\- En parlant de ça, tes cheveux sont lâchés.

Je grogne et les attache dans un chignon encore plus laid que le premier, sous son regard amusé.

\- Sinon, je tiens à préciser que c'est toi plutôt qu'Anthea qui est dans mon lit, dit-il en se tournant légèrement sur le côté.

\- Rien ne m'indique que tu n'as pas couché avec.

\- Je crains que tu sois dans l'obligation de me faire confiance et donc de te contenter de ma parole.

\- … M'en fiche. De toute façon, j'ai donné mon premier baiser à James.

Il grogne.

\- Cet idiot.

\- Jaloux ?

\- Vu que c'est moi qui ai tout ton corps à disposition, je peux répondre que non.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas mon corps à ta...

Il pose sa main sur mon sein droit.

Je rougis, ferme la bouche, l'ouvre et la referme.

\- C'est mieux quand tu te tais, sourit-il en retirant sa main.

\- Un jour, je te ferais perdre tes moyens, moi aussi.

\- J'attends ce jour avec impatience, sourit-il.

J'éclate de rire et remonte ma main sur son torse en souriant, refermant doucement les yeux.

Il embrasse mon front et je n'ouvre pas les yeux, n'ayant aucune envie de briser l'ambiance.

Je m'endors, totalement détendue et parfaitement bien.

* * *

**Petite review pour proposer une situation et pleins d'autres pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**A vendredi !**


	2. OS non-déterminé 1

_Alerte psychopathe, regarde maman, un psychopathe !_

**Salut,**

**Petite allusion à Antoine Daniel dans le titre. Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je ne sais pas faire Moriarty mais si je suis folle de lui donc pardonnez moi :/.**

**Ensuite, peut-être que vous l'ignoriez mais je suis belge et mon père est musulman. Je voulais vous dire, au nom de la plupart des belges que nous aussi, nous sommes Charlie. Aujourd'hui, à mon école, nous avons fais une minute de silence, nous étions habillé en noir et bleu marine (foncé) et nous avons accroché des crayons aux arbres de notre école, parce que nous sommes Charlie. Personnellement, j'ai quelques Charlie Hebdo dans ma bibliothèque et je dois vous avouez que j'ai été (comme vous je suppose) secoué par cet acte lâche et cruel. Je ne compte pas vous faire la morale sur les amalgames et tout ça, parce que ceux qui n'en feront pas sont ceux qui n'en faisaient déjà pas à la base.**

**#JesuisCharlie**

**Réponses aux reviews (vous m'avez gâté à ce niveau) :**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**J'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira ! J'ai préféré les mettre en couple parce que le flirt c'est vraiment pas mon truc .-.**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Je t'avoue que je n'en ai pas remarqué (de bug), mais je te crois ^^' ! J'avais écris ce OS il y a plus de deux mois ! On avait pas encore parlé d'enfant dans les questions xD ! Prendre les choses en main... Oh que oui il sait x). J'aime le Johncroft moi ! :o mais c'est le Jimbeth qui l'a emporté !**

**Gretchen :**

**Un peu plus calme ces reviews sans Elliot ;). Effectivement, ce pauvre John a bugué. Il est hors de question que j'imagine Elizabeth enceinte xD Je me tuerais ainsi que John !**

**Lafinida Scott :**

**Un duo de serial killer ? Mais comment diable voyez vous mais pauvre Elizabeth..**

**Electre 1964 :**

**J'aime aussi ! C'est vraiment le genre de discussion que j'adore écrire et c'est avec Mycroft qu'elle en a le plus (et avec Sherlock) !**

**Mana2702 :**

**Merci beaucoup ! Heureuse que ça t'ait plu !**

********************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.********************************

* * *

Je pénètre dans le salon de thé tout en me demandant si plus ça a l'air british, plus c'est cher. Si c'est le cas, ce salon doit coûter 120£ de l'heure.

En fait, je n'ai accès qu'au hall d'entrée. Chacun des clients disposent d'un petit salon individuel où sont servis scones, muffins, earl grey et autres pâtisseries typiquement britanniques.

Le hall est aux couleurs pastels, souvent on peut poser les yeux sur du rose. Le maître d'hôtel est penché sur un cachier lui-même sur un bureau en bois sombre et vernis. Je ne sais pas quel bois de riche.

Je m'approche, tirant sur les volants de la robe que j'ai reçue pas plus tard que ce matin. Elle est rose pâle, bustier et j'ai reçu chaussure (escarpin noir, j'ai failli me casser la gueule trois fois), accessoire (collier doré), et une veste noire.

C'est super de voir à quel point son hôte peut faire confiance quand il s'agit d'habillement. C'est affolant comment les britanniques dirigent la manière dont ils habillent leurs invités fémimines.

\- Oui ? demande le maître d'hôtel en relevant les yeux vers moi.

Environs 1m70, yeux gris tirant sur le bleu délavé, cheveux blond cendré et peau plutôt pâle.

\- Normalement, Monsieur… Heurtier m'attend, je dis en jetant un coup d'œil au dos de ma main où j'ai noté le faux nom de ce crétin arrogant.

Comme si il suffisait de changer de nom pour ne pas le reconnaître.

Le maître déjà pâle devient pratiquement cadavérique.

Pauvre petit cœur.

\- O-Oh, bien sûr. Il-Il est déjà là, suivez moi, bégaye-t-il en perdant ses moyens.

Je suis le pauvre petit paniqué, retenant le « je sais qu'il est déjà là, abruti » qui me gratte la gorge.

Après avoir dédaller dans pas mal de couloir, il se poste devant une porte plus grande que moi –ce qui n'est pas bien compliqué- et se racle la gorge avant de frapper trois coups clairs à la porte.

Pas mal de sang froid, le petit pâlo.

\- Monsieur, votre invité est là.

Aucune réponse ne vient et je prends ça pour un oui. Qui ne dit mot consent, n'est-ce pas ? J'entre dans la pièce et la parcours du regard.

Elle fait environs la taille du salon de Baker Street, mais est beaucoup plus classe et chic. Il y a deux sièges dont les coussins sont correctement assortis, un canapé vert menthe et entre ces trois meubles, une table basse en acajou ou quelque chose du genre.

Le tout est dans un style de décoration anglais, je ne vois pas d'autres mots pour qualifier cela.

Sur le canapé vert menthe, jambes croisées, tasse de thé à la main, petit doigt relevé m'observe le gringalet qui fait trembler la presque totalité du monde occidentale.

James Moriarty lui-même, oui Madame.

Il pose délicatement la tasse et me désigne un siège d'un vague geste de la main. Je m'y assois sans prononcer le moindre mot et croise les jambes.

\- Vous avez donc mis ce que je vous ai envoyé, Miss Watson, susurre-t-il de sa voix si caractéristique.

Je réponds à son sourire mielleux par un rictus hypocrite.

\- Nous savons tout les deux que je n'avais pas le choix. Nous sommes donc repassés au vouvoiement… Monsieur Moriarty ? je dis d'une voix tout aussi sucrée que la sienne.

Il me sert une tasse de thé, son sourire se crispant.

Je serre les dents.

Mauvaise idée, El', mauvaise idée.

\- Je n'avais pas le temps de vous prévenir, dit-il beaucoup plus sec en me tendant froidement ma tasse.

\- Que vous n'étiez pas mort ?

\- Exactement, réplique-t-il.

Je retiens pas mal de répliques sarcastiques et noyent ces dernières avec une longue gorgée de thé.

C'est quand je repose ma tasse que je remarque c'était tellement chaud que je me suis anesthésiée la langue. Super, bien jouée ma grande.

\- Pourquoi ce rendez-vous ? je finis par lâcher quand je constate qu'il ne parlera pas premier.

\- Oh pitié, réplique-t-il en roulant des yeux. Quel est le but d'un rendez vous ?

Je lève un sourcil.

Ok, il est Le criminel consultant, mais serait-il assez arrogant pour croire que je vais finir dans son lit après deux ans d'absence et de silence ? Il faut croire.

\- … C'est non, James, je dis froidement en me relevant.

Il se lève avec son petit sourire adorable qui dit « Tu-Vas-M'obéir-Quoiqu'-Il-Arrive » qui me fait craquer à chaque fois.

Faible femme que je suis, je tombe dedans à chaque fois.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que mon père serait furieux et déçu si il apprenait que James Moriarty m'avait…

Comment dire ?

Voler mon pucelage avant de faire en sorte que Sherlock fasse un faux suicide.

Et que j'avais pleuré quand j'avais cru que les deux étaient morts.

\- Je ne comptais pas de te le réclamer tout de suite, sourit-il en prenant fermement mon poignet et m'attirant brusquement contre lui.

Je le fixe, ne tentant pas de me dégager.

J'ai tenté de le faire deux fois auparavant, je n'aurais pas du.

Le baiser possessif qu'il m'offre après ça confirme mes doutes : je ne vais pas pouvoir lui résister.

* * *

**Avant-première prochain OS :**

**"Je frappe à la porte du bureau du proviseur.**

**\- Entrez, dit la voix visiblement vibrante de colère de celui-ci.**

**J'entre et prends un sourire hésitant en voyant Lestrade, mon père et les deux Holmes.**

**Putain, j'suis pas dans la merde, là.**

**\- Elizabeth, avez-vous une explication à fournir ?**

**\- …Ah…Euh… J'adore votre cravate, Monsieur, je dis après avoir eu la bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs secondes tel un poisson rouge."**

**Pas de possibilité de me passer un sujet cette fois-ci, à la semaine prochaine !**


	3. OS déterminé 2

**La vie dans ma tête.**

_Avec le colocataire._

**Hey !**

**Voici un bon gros OS (4036) j'espère qu'il vous amusera autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire ! N'oubliez pas : première review, choix du sujet du prochain OS !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mana2702 :**

**Je dois t'avouer que j'ai ris en l'écrivant (arrogance niveau 2.0) ! Yap ! Nous sommes tous Charlie !**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Le problème est qu'il y a beaucoup d'imbéciles... merci !**

**Gretchen :**

**Il veut que je nettoie ? Contente que ça te plaise ! Ca dépend, qu'il sache d'orée que j'ai un stock de 5 OC non-utilisé tout prêt à aller sur le champs de bataille !**

**Nooo Aime :**

**Je pense en effet, je ne sais pas qui entre elle ou John mourraient si John l'apprenait xD !**

**MMWH :**

**J'aime bien la fin de ta review "Morarty c'est dépaysant mais pas déplaisant" je pense que je vais en faire mon slogan ! Yeah !**

**Electre1964 :**

**Jamais il ne doit savoir XD !**

********************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.********************************

* * *

Quand je sors de chez moi, au matin, devant aller à l'école, j'ai l'agréable surprise de voir Sherlock dans l'allée.

Agréable, agréable, tout est relatif.

\- Bonjour.

\- John travaille aujourd'hui ?

\- …On est mardi, donc ouais.

\- Bien, suis-moi.

Je lève un sourcil, hésitant mais obéis tout compte fait et entre dans le taxi à sa suite.

\- Où on va ?

\- Lestrade m'a trouvé une enquête, un Watson vaut bien l'autre.

\- …T'es au courant que je ne sais pas me battre ? Et que la seule arme que j'ai jamais manié c'était un pistolet à eau ?

\- Certes, mais tu as des attributs que John ne possède pas.

Je bugue quelques secondes mais consens à lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu parles de mes seins ou de mes fesses ?

\- Des deux. Ça aurait été bien que tu t'aies maquillé un peu plus mais tant pis.

\- … Tu sais que je suis en couple ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais. Mycroft ne le saura pas avant une heure et demie.

\- …Je vois, c'est quoi l'enquête ?

\- Nous le saurons bientôt.

\- Alors comment peux-tu savoir si mes seins ont une quelconque utilité ?

\- Parce que. Retire ton écharpe, ouvre ton manteau et descends un peu ton débardeur, nous sommes arrivés.

Évidemment, soumise que je suis, je le fais tout en sortant du taxi.

Nous sommes face à une grande bâtisse, le genre de baraque qui indique tout de suite qu'on est dans quartier bon genre mais pas trop non plus.

Lestrade est devant la maison, bras croisés.

\- Alors, Lestrade, qu'avons-nous ?

\- Homicide, Sherlock. Salut, John.

\- … Putain, Greg, c'est super vexant…

\- …Oh mon Dieu ! Elizabeth ! Que fais-tu ici ?!

\- Elle m'accompagne.

\- Mais…

\- Alors ?

Je les suis, montant les escaliers avec eux en écoutant Lestrade d'une oreille. Si je suis bien, l'homme a été tué par strangulation et sa chambre est dans un désordre pas possible.

Nous entrons dans une chambre, effectivement dans un bordel de fou, où un homme gît sur son lit, teint blême, yeux vides et morts.

Mais quel humour !

Plus précisément, il a des cheveux blonds en brosse, des yeux vert enfoncé dans un amas de graisse qui forme son visage et le reste de son corps nage également dans la graisse.

\- Oh, salut le taré, sourit Donovan en relevant la tête.

Bon, vu que mon père n'est pas là, c'est mon tour de devenir protectrice désignée de Sherlock.

\- Donovan, quand on a cul inversement proportionnel à son intelligence, on ferme sa gueule et on twerk dans des clips de gangsta-rap.

Sherlock a un petit sourire amusé et se penche sur le corps tandis que Donovan s'approche de moi.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ?

\- Vous en avez plus besoin que moi.

Donovan, Elizabeth, soupire Greg derrière nous.

\- Patron, elle est mineure et scolarisée, elle a rien à faire ici.

\- Mon utilité sur cette scène de crime est apparemment plus reconnue que la votre. Non, mais sérieusement, vous n'en avez pas marre d'être le boulet du groupe ? Ouais, ok, Sherlock est difficile à vivre, mais tout le monde ici ferme sa gueule quand il entre parce que tout le monde sait que sans lui, vous pataugerez pendant des semaines avant d'avoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une piste.

Je lui souris froidement.

\- Allez faire votre boulot, je ferais le mien : fermer ma gueule et être bien élevée.

J'aime bien le regard choquée qu'elle m'offre avant de tourner les talons et de se remettre au travail.

\- Tu es la fille cachée de Sherlock, me souffle Greg.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous ici vous croyez à cette histoire de couple entre Sherlock et mon père ? Dégoûtant.

Il sourit en coin.

Sherlock se redresse au bout de vingt minutes et s'en va sans dire un mot. Je comprends malgré tout que je suis dans l'obligation de le suivre et lui réclame des informations dans le taxi.

\- Bien, nous allons devoir faire croire que je t'ai récemment acheté un bracelet en cuivre et que tu es ma fille.

\- …A qui devons nous faire croire ça ?

\- Un serveur, dans un restaurant indien.

Ouais !

\- ..Sherlock, il est 10 heures…

\- Mmh… Problématique.

Effectivement.

Nous allons à la morgue pour patienter et j'observe Sherlock faire des trucs chelou avec un scalpel et une main de mort.

C'est normal que j'aie un orgasme ?

Quand l'heure arrive, nous attendons devant la vitrine du restaurant, son bras autour de mes épaules, tout deux avec un sourire qui semble honnête si l'on nous ne connait pas personnellement.

\- Bonjour, dit un indien en nous ouvrant la porte.

\- Une table pour deux, s'il-vous-plait, demande Sherlock avec tant de politesse que mon sourire gentil s'agrandit.

Je dois pratiquement me pincer pour ne pas subitement exploser de rire.

Nous nous installons à table et faisons de faire la conversation, n'ayant que des sujets vides à lancer. Je vois bien que Sherlock surveille un serveur en particulier et quand celui-ci arrive, j'interviens.

\- Papa.

Putain, appeler Sherlock Holmes « Papa », j'ai vraiment réussi ma vie là.

\- Tu vois le bracelet que tu m'as offert pour mon 18/20 en géo ? Bah, ça fait deux semaines que je le trouve plus…

\- Le bracelet en cuivre ?

\- Exactement.

Nous mangeons notre nourriture indienne en continuant d'animer la discussion de sujets vides et ennuyeux, le serveur ne nous lâchant plus du regard.

Quand nous sortons de ce restaurant merdique, Sherlock a son sourire _« Les-Morts-C'est-Cool ». _

\- Mon père doit t'engueuler quand tu souris comme ça sur les scènes de crime.

\- Inlassablement.

\- Dommage, je trouve ça marrant.

\- Il sourit mais reprend son expression paternelle quand nous voyons le serveur nous rejoindre.

Après ce qui me semble être une séance de négociation très serrée, le gars s'en va en fusillant mon deuxième Papa du regard.

\- …On fait quoi ?

\- On attend, dit-il en regardant Rajesh s'éloigné.

Non, il ne s'appelle pas comme ça mais j'ai décidé de lui donner ce nom tant que je n'aurais pas le sien.

\- …Allons dans un bar pour ne pas cailler.

\- Je n'ai pas froid.

\- Moi oui, et je suis ta fille. On y va, Papa.

Il lève les yeux au ciel mais consens à me suivre tout en gardant quand même le contrôle : il choisit le café dans lequel nous entrons.

\- Faisons un jeu.

\- Oh pitié, tu es encore plus barbante que John.

\- Ou je te parle du corps nu et parfait de Mycroft.

\- …Que dois-je faire ?

Je souris en coin et joins mes mains sous mon nez.

Oui, comme lui.

\- Dis-moi un truc embarrassant sur Mycroft.

A son sourire, je devine que je n'avais même pas besoin de faire de chantage pour qu'il accepte.

\- Il y en a beaucoup.

\- …Pas trop humiliant, juste quelque chose que je pourrais utiliser pour le faire chanter.

Il plisse les yeux puis son sourire s'élargit et je commande une tasse de thé.

\- Il n'a jamais eu de véritable petite amie.

\- …Rien ? Du tout ?

\- Des aventures, juste des aventures.

\- … Mais c'est super triste…

Il me regarde avec dédain et je lui, très mature, je sais, tire la langue.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, Papa, je dis d'une voix geignarde.

\- Tu es ridicule.

\- Je sors avec ton frère.

Il grimace.

Je bois une gorgée de thé.

\- Que trouves-tu à Mycroft, sincèrement ?

\- Encore cette discussion ?

\- Nous avons encore pas mal de temps devant nous, alors oui, encore cette discussion. De toute façon, je suis ton père, tu dois m'obéir.

Je retiens difficilement mon sourire et croise mes doigts.

\- Je peux commander à manger, Papa ?

Il hoche la tête en guise de réponse et je me prends un muffin très anglais.

\- Tu trouvais quoi à Adler, toi ? je demande quand on me sert ma pâtisserie.

Il me regarde et arque un sourcil qui se veut incompris.

\- Pardon ? Réponds d'abord à ma question, je répondrai ensuite à la tienne.

\- Tu ne répondras pas à la mienne.

\- Absolument pas.

Je soupire mais prend une bouchée avant de me mettre à parler.

\- Je suis simplement amoureuse.

\- De quoi ? Que lui trouves-tu ?

\- Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse !

\- J'aimerais comprendre comment une fille de 15 ans peut tomber amoureuse de mon ennuyeux de frère !

…

Merde.

Un point pour lui.

Le Holmes mène la danse.

\- …Tu ne veux pas plutôt savoir ce que je pense sur la religion islamique ?

\- Ennuyeux.

\- Tu es ennuyeux.

\- Cesse donc de mentir.

\- Oui Papa, je grogne en fixant mon muffin.

\- Alors ?

Je prends une grande inspiration.

Et reprends une bouchée.

\- Bah je sais pas. En plus, on a déjà eu cette discussion. Je trouve Mycroft différent mais surtout, je le trouve attirant. Voilà, c'est tout.

Il plisse les yeux et se laisse lentement tomber sur le dossier de son siège.

\- Tu le trouves beau ?

\- …Je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas un homme correspondant aux caractères de beautés actuels, mais à mes yeux, oui il est beau.

Il se retient visiblement de ne pas vomir devant d'amour et de sentiments.

\- J'ai une question, moi aussi, tu comptes dire quand à mon père que si j'ai séché, c'est de ta faute ?

\- Jamais, tu te débrouilles.

Je sors un paquet de cigarette de ma poche et le pose sur la table.

\- Mmh…Je verrais bien, si il te pose des questions, dis lui de m'appeler, sourit-il en prenant le paquet de cigarette.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi.

\- De même.

Il range le paquet de cigarette puis fronce les sourcils et se lève, me murmurant à l'oreille en se penchant.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, tu suis le serveur. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.

Il se redresse et parle intelligiblement.

\- J'espère pour toi que ce garçon est digne de toi, sinon je lui ferais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel de merde ?

Mon « Papa » sort et je reste seule, mon muffin a moitié mangé devant moi, hébétée.

Soudain, Rajesh arrive de nulle part et s'assoit en face de moi.

\- Tu es la fille de l'homme bouclé ?

…

\- Absolument, je réponds.

\- Tu vas me suivre ou je te bute.

\- Absolument, je réponds.

L'aventure avec les américains m'a suffit une seule fois et je me lève première, le suivant ensuite en déglutissant.

_« Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. »_

Putain, tu as intérêt Sherlock ou je pense pouvoir te promettre que Mycroft et mon père feront de toi de la chaire à pâtée.

Nous retournons dans le restaurant indien et l'homme me force à m'assoir d'un regard.

\- Ton père t'a offert ce bracelet ? dit-il d'une voix tendue en me montrant une photo d'un bracelet en cuivre, superbe, où l'on peut distinguer des feuilles de je ne sais pas quoi tressée entre elles.

\- Affirmatif.

Il me fixe froidement et plisse les yeux.

\- Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas violent, je n'aime pas du tout ton ton impétueux.

Ouais, mais d'après mon faux Papa tu as quand même tué un type.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez ce bracelet ?

\- C'est moi qui pose des questions !

\- Ok !

Oui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être presque aussi agressive que lui.

\- Je dois le récupérer, se murmure-t-il à lui-même.

Gollum version Bollywood.

\- Où est-il ? rugit-il soudainement en se tournant vivement vers moi.

\- Vous avez tué cet homme ?

Il se crispe soudainement et me regarde avec beaucoup plus d'attention.

\- Il ne l'avait plus…, souffle-t-il. Je n'avais pas le choix….

Et ça doit être le moment où Sherlock entre suivit de Scotland Yard pour me permettre de garder la vie sauve.

Tout compte fait rien ne vient.

\- Où as-tu mis ce bracelet ?

\- Si je l'ai perdu, je ne le sais pas, je réponds d'une voix qui se veut ferme et sûre d'elle.

Mais après les ricains, je ne le suis que très très moyennement.

\- Réponds ! Réfléchis !

\- Elizabeth, tu es plus doué que ton père quand il s'agit de faire diversion, dit Sherlock en entrant, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, poussant un soupire soulagé. Deux secondes plus tard, si pas moins, Lestrade et quelques autres agents suivent mon ex-colocataire.

\- J'ai une poitrine que mon père ne possédera jamais, j'articule quand un agent menotte –enfin deux agents- Rajesh qui s'appelle en fait « Akash ».

\- Sherlock ! Comment avez-vous pu laisser une adolescente faire votre travail ? s'exclame Lestrade en s'approchant.

Sherlock feint d'être surpris.

\- Lestrade, vous n'avez pas confiance en elle ? Voyons, je savais pertinemment qu'elle aurait fait ça mieux que moi !

\- Elle aurait pu être blessée !

Si j'avais été blessée, Mycroft serait venu me voir. Donc est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à la question parce que Lestrade se met en face de moi et fronce les sourcils.

\- Il t'a frappé ?

\- Nop.

\- Il t'a crié dessus ?

\- … Bah ouais, pourquoi ?

Assieds toi, dit-il en attirant une chaise avant d'appuyer doucement mais fermement sur mon épaule pour que je m'y assois.

Je cligne des yeux et jette un regard apeuré à mon « Papa ».

\- …Kesskispasse ? Eh, je vais bien.

\- Oui, je sais, mais nous devons appliquer la procédure en considérant que tu es en état de choc.

\- …Mais je vais très bien.

Donovan a un petit sourire et mon majeur a une très forte envie de se lever dans sa direction.

Greg ne me répond pas et dégage je ne sais pas trop où.

\- Sherlock, il est partis où ?

\- Aucune idée, marmonne-t-il.

\- Mon père va te tuer

\- C'est moi ton père.

\- Mon autre Papa alors.

L'inspecteur-Que-J'aime-Très-Fort revient avec une couverture qu'il pose sur mes épaules.

\- Voilà.

\- …Mais putain Lestrade, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

\- Tu es en état de choc.

\- …j'ai juste discuté avec un mec !

\- Chut, dit-il simplement en posant sa main sur mon épaule qu'il masse presque de manière paternelle.

Je vais finir par croire que je suis arrivée dans la quatrième dimension.

Lestrade et Sherlock se prennent pour mon père.

Mycroft, le gouvernement britannique, est mon petit ami.

\- Nous avons appelé ton père.

\- Hein ?! Non !

Je retire brutalement ma couverture et pars de ce restaurant du diable en courant, ignorant les cris des Lestrade.

Sherlock ne me suis pas.

Père indigne.

Je cours jusqu'à mon école, utilisant une endurance et une force que je ne me connaissais pas.

Quand j'arrive devant la cours, ils sont tous dehors.

J'entre discrètement et me poste près de Louis en murmurant.

\- Donne-moi ton bonnet.

Il baisse le regard vers moi, plisse les yeux et me tends son bonnet.

\- Je l'enfile, remonte mon col et voûte légèrement les épaules.

\- Où étais-tu, bordel ? me demande Rose.

\- En enquête, je réponds dans un murmure.

\- Comment tu te la frimes.

Je ne réponds plus et écoute simplement les conversations en tentant de me faire la plus petite possible.

Soudainement, un pied tape sèchement mais pas trop fort dans ma cheville et je me tourne pour faire face à Dumstas.

Ce dernier a un petit sourire limite machiavélique.

\- Le proviseur demande à te voir. Apparemment toute ta smala s'est invitée dans son bureau.

J'évite de déglutir même si j'en ai très envie.

Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir un quelconque acte prouvant de ma faiblesse devant Dumstas.

\- Je t'accompagne ? me murmure William.

\- …Non, je sais y aller toute seule, je suis une grande fille, je réponds en bousculant intentionnellement Mark.

En chemin, je retire mon bonnet et rabaisse mon col, jugeant d'un regard mon reflet dans la vitre.

J'ai les cheveux détaché, et, miraculeusement, ça va. Ils sont moins épais que d'habitude et m'arrivent en dessous de la poitrine.

Je frappe à la porte du bureau du proviseur.

\- Entrez, dit la voix visiblement vibrante de colère de celui-ci.

J'entre et prends un sourire hésitant en voyant Lestrade, mon père et les deux Holmes.

Putain, j'suis pas dans la merde, là.

\- Elizabeth, avez-vous une explication à fournir ?

\- …Ah…Euh… J'adore votre cravate, Monsieur, je dis après avoir eu la bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs secondes tel un poisson rouge.

\- Monsieur Johnson, sourit froidement Mycroft. Pouvons-nous réquisitionner votre bureau quelques minutes ? Vous pourrez punir comme bon vous semble Miss Watson ensuite.

_« Miss Watson » ?_

Sérieusement ?

Le proviseur marmonne des choses inintelligibles dans sa barbe que je devine taillée pour un effet « Je-Prends-Soin-De-Moi-Mais-Pas-Trop-Parce-Que-Je-Suis-Un-Homme-Pseudo-Décontracté ».

Quand il sort de la pièce, je me tourne vers les quatre hommes de ma vie et leur offre un sourire pas trop sûr de lui.

\- C'est si beau de voir les hommes auxquels je tiens le plus dans la même pièce parce que, vous savez…

\- Assis, dit froidement Mycroft à Sherlock et moi.

Je m'assois sans discuter mais Sherlock reste debout.

Si il m'avait dit assis sur ce ton et que nous étions seuls chez lui, j'aurais espéré à un SM soft.

\- Je n'ai rien fais.

\- Une enquête ! Elle a 15 ans, Sherlock ! rugit tout à coup mon père.

\- En fait, j'en ai 16, je rectifiai d'une petite voix.

\- Silence, disent mon père et Mycroft en même temps.

Pour une fois que c'est deux là s'entendent.

Je vais vous laisser alors, les gars.

Je rejette la tête en arrière et murmure à ce traître de Lestrade.

\- Si j'étais partie, c'était pour éviter ce genre de chose, voyez-vous.

\- Je ne savais pas où tu étais, je préférais éviter tout risques inutiles.

\- Que vouliez-vous qu'il m'arrive ?

\- Rien, justement.

Si avec ça il est pas dingue de moi.

\- Elizabeth !

Je sursaute et me rassois convenablement, cherchant qui m'a appelé.

Ah, c'est mon Papa.

Le vrai.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment as-tu pu dire oui ! Tu avais cours !

\- …Justement !

\- Si tu n'avais pas compris, Elizabeth, dit froidement Mycroft. Nous exigeons des explications.

\- Bon, moi je vais y aller, marmonne Greg en partant.

Mais quel lâche.

Je ne lui aurais jamais fais une chose pareille, moi. Je l'aurais soutenu et accompagné jusqu'au bout.

\- …J'ai une explication individuelle, genre personnalisé pour chacun de vous.

\- Elizabeth, dit mon père d'une voix menaçante.

Je tourne la tête vers Sherlock qui se dirige dangereusement vers la porte.

Okay.

Faisons comme ça.

Je me lève, sourit à mon amoureux de toujours et mon papa d'amour, puis double Sherlock et sors du bureau en courant.

\- Elizabeth ! C'était mon idée ! crie Sherlock.

J'arrive dans la cours et me jette littéralement dans les bras de Louis.

\- Protège moi je t'en prie !

\- Ok ! Contre qui ?

\- Mon père et Mycroft !

Il me repousse aussitôt et je relève la tête vers lui, choquée.

\- Tu as cru que j'étais sado-maso ?!

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami !

Preuve d'amour, chose que je ne fais jamais avec lui.

JAMAIS.

Il me fixe.

Bug.

Et me reprend dans ses bras.

\- Elizabeth ! dit mon père derrière moi. Tu vas avoir une de ces punitions !

\- Jeune homme, reculez maintenant si vous ne voulez pas que je fasse un tour dans votre dossier, dit froidement mon pkzkdniezo de copain.

Je passe mes bras autour de Louis, m'autorisant un petit sourire au creux de son cou.

\- Laissez Louis et moi faire notre plein d'amour mensuel.

\- C'est comme des menstruations, explique Louis. Mais en plus agréable.

Faut croire que j'ai sous estimé la colère de mon très cher Papa puisque celui-ci m'arrache quasiment des bras chauds de mon meilleur ami et me met face à lui et à mes deux Holmes favoris.

\- …Vous savez que c'est super humiliant, là ?

Ce n'est pas comme si la plupart des élèves de ma stupide école nous fixaient avec des yeux ou envieux ou déjà satisfaits de la raclée que je vais me prendre.

Comment faire croire après ça que je suis quelqu'un de normal ?

Heureusement, toutes les personnes de mon école me connaissant savent parfaitement que je ne suis pas la personne à qui l'adjectif « normal » convient le plus.

\- En plus tu avais examen de sport, aujourd'hui ! s'exclame mon père.

Je fronce les sourcils et lève les yeux vers lui.

\- C'était aujourd'hui ?

\- Affirmatif. Mais, si je peux me permettre, dit Louis en s'avançant.

Les yeux de Mycroft et Sherlock sont clairement en train de lui dire que, non, il ne peut pas se permettre mais ce genre de regards n'ont jamais arrêté Louis.

\- Lors de cet examen qui, si vous l'ignorez, était un duathlon, deux personnes ont fait une crise d'asthme, une a vomis. De plus, quand nous nous entraînions, Elizabeth a fait une sorte de crise de stress ou je ne sais pas trop quoi mais elle pleurait à cause d'une douleur gastrique visiblement fulgurante.

Moment très humiliant.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, j'étais, incroyablement, dans les premières. D'un coup j'ai senti un putain de mal de ventre horrible. J'ai souvent mal au ventre mais un truc comme ça, en toute honnêteté, j'avais jamais eu. Je pleurais en courant et si Louis ne m'avait pas attendu, ainsi que Shannon, j'aurais clairement arrêté.

Je n'ai, évidemment, pas parlé de ça à mon père mais ai mentionné à Mary que mon cours de gym avait été catastrophique.

Mon père fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu ne m'as rien dis.

\- Parce que tu es médecin et que tu m'aurais envoyé à l'hôpital et c'était bien la dernière chose que je souhaitais ce jour-là.

\- …Tu n'as pas le droit de sécher les cours comme ça !

\- Je ne séchais pas, j'enquêtais !

Sherlock fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu n'enquêtais pas, tu…

\- Chut. Tu ne vas pas te plaindre ? Et toi non plus ? j'adresse à Mycroft. Je vérifiais que Sherlock aille bien !

\- Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose, dit simplement Mycroft.

\- Avec un indien que voulais-tu qu'il m'arrive ?!

\- Il aurait pu te jeter du curry dans les yeux, sourit Louis.

Je le regarde, impassible puis souris.

\- Vicieux les indiens, je réponds.

\- Ils ont inventé le kama-sutra, réplique-t-il aussitôt.

Sherlock roule des yeux.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser.

\- Hors-de-question, répond froidement Mycroft. Comment oses-tu prendre une adolescente de 16 ans dans tes enquêtes ?

\- Est-ce réellement plus punissable que de la prendre tout court comme tu le fais ? dit Sherlock d'une voix froide.

Louis et moi fixons nos chaussures, prit d'un fou rire silencieux.

Mon père se retient visiblement d'étrangler chacun d'entre nous.

\- Je t'interdis d'insinuer ce genre de chose en public, siffle Mycroft.

\- Mais je crains, Mycroft, qu'à ce stade ce ne soit plus des insinuations, sourit Sherlock.

\- Si vous parlez encore une fois de la vie sexuelle de ma fille en public, je vous jure que vous le regretterez, dit mon père d'une voix tellement menaçante que ça calme automatiquement Louis et moi.

Je redresse le visage et écoute, désormais, sagement les négociations de ma future punition et autre question de mon avenir.

Tout compte fait, je finis avec mon ordinateur et mon téléphone confisqué, un tirage de gueule formel de la part de Mycroft, un fou rire refoulé chez Louis et Sherlock me hait.

Putain de journée épique.

* * *

**Je voulais surtout mettre Elizabeth en enquête, donc l'affaire en elle-même est un peu... branlante ! x) La première review peut déterminer le prochain OS !**

**Tout les ships (avec El' sinon c'pas drôle), en enfance, adolescente (pas l'âge adulte parce que je saurais pas quoi dire ) XD**


	4. OS non-déterminé 2

**Un café, juste un café.**

**Petit OS très court dont je me suis fais un plaisir d'écrire ! J'ai une BIG question à vous poser, par contre : j'aimerais partir en voyage linguistique (un mois, six, 12, j'm'en fous) mais j'ai quinze ans. Vous avez des idées à me proposer ? (faut que ça marche en Belgique !)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Le voici ton OS !**

**Mana2702 :**

**Heureuse qu'il t'ait fais rire ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire aussi !**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Merci !**

**Nooo Aime :**

**Je l'aime beaucoup aussi pour être franche x) contente qu'elle t'ait plu à toi aussi !**

**Gretchen :**

**Nous le verrons donc au prochain OS (petite avant première plus bas) Je suis heureuse que tu aies appreciée !**

**Pasca :**

**Quelques coquilles ? Les fautes ? :/ Je me doute bien, mais ma bêta est surchargée mais je ne peux pas changer de bêta, elle est devenue mon amie et nous sommes très possessive l'un envers l'autre xD. Une merveille ? Wouaaa swagg !**

**Electre1964 :**

**Il a déjà été demandé en mariage :/ (EW : Par qui ?!)**

******************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.******************************

* * *

Bon, je vous le concède, j'agis comme une amoureuse transie ridicule. Mais il est encore plus stupide que moi, avec ces idéaux à la con. Apparemment je suis trop jeune pour lui, apparemment il est trop vieux pour moi.

Visiblement, il est très con.

Je pénètre dans le Yard, un café et un donut provenant du Starbuck le plus proche en main. J'aurais aimé trouver un Nespresso mais le seul que je connais est à l'autre bout de la ville, près de chez Harrod's.

J'évite le regard trop plein de sous entendu d'Anderson. Il m'aime bien, Anderson, il m'aime bien depuis que je le traite comme un mec normal un peu fêlé sur les bords mais pas complètement malade lorsqu'il extrapolait le faux-suicide de Sherlock. Il me soutient aussi dans mon idée idiote.

Oh, j'en ai eu pleins d'idées idiotes : vouloir un chien alors que j'habitais dans un appartement, écrire une lettre à Dieu, tombée amoureuse d'un Inspecteur…

Revenons sur ce dernier point.

Quand sherlock me l'a annoncé, je l'ai pris de haut. Ensuite, je me suis rendue compte que ça expliquerait pourquoi je passe TOUJOURS devant le café préférer de Lestrade quand je suis à proximité.

Et d'autres trucs inavouables si je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une psychotique.

D'abord, Greg a cru que je me foutais de sa gueule. Puis, il a réfléchi à l'idée. Ensuite, il allait dire non. Après, je l'ai embrassé comme une tarée. Il a finit par dire oui.

Mais un oui hésitant.

Ça fait donc deux mois que j'essaye de le persuader qu'il a fait le bon choix, que je ne suis pas une gamine.

Je frappe à la porte de son bureau et entre sans attendre de réponse. Il lève la tête de son dossier et des expressions contradictoires sont lisibles sur son visage : « Oh-Merde-Comment-Faire-Pour-La-Faire-Dégager- ? » et « Oh-Cool-Du-Cholestérol ».

Mesdames, si vous voulez parler à vos conjoints respectifs, apportez un donuts, ça peut faire la différence.

\- Bonjour, je souris en posant le café et la pâtisserie sur son bureau.

Je dépose mon sac au sol et enlève mon manteau, le Yard étant chauffé par l'argent du gouvernement et le gouvernement se portant financièrement bien : il fait crevant de chaud.

J'entreprends de fermer les stores de son bureau.

\- Elizabeth, tu ne devrais pas…, commence-t-il.

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase, pose mes mains de part et d'autres de son visage et joins délicatement nos lèvres.

Ses mots s'envolent et je souris en sentant sa main venir chercher ma taille en approfondissant le baiser.

\- Bonne journée ? je souris en reculant un peu mon visage.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, dit-il en levant le regard vers moi.

Je suis encore debout, il est assis, je suis en position de supériorité.

Girls power.

\- Personne ne m'a arrêtée pourtant, je souris en coin. Tu peux le faire, toi…

Oui, je sais, ce genre d'allusions est pervers. Mais, par les sept enfers, il a des menottes ! Je veux qu'on le fasse avec des menottes !

Ou le faire tout court, pour commencer.

Il chasse mon idée d'un geste vague de la main.

\- Greg, je soupire.

\- Elizabeth, j'ai du travail et je…

Je le pousse doucement, m'assois à califourchon sur ses genoux et lui souris, caressant les cheveux à la base de sa nuque.

Ses cheveux.

Je crois que je les mangerais.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai du travail. Je ne compte pas rester longtemps, plus tu refuseras ma compagnie plus j'insisterais.

Je sais qu'il s'incline devant mes propos quand ses mains se glissent sur mes hanches. Je frissonne sans perdre mon sourire espiègle et lève un sourcil.

\- Bonne journée ?

Réponds à ma putain de question ou je fais de toi de la chaire à pâtée.

\- Ennuyeuse, rien de bien intéressant.

\- Maintenant tu as un dossier intéressant.

Il m'offre un mignon petit sourire amusé.

\- Lequel ?

\- Moi.

\- Arrogante.

\- Idiot.

Il me fait taire en posant sa bouche sur la mienne. Je l'embrasse avec plaisir, mes doigts caressant sa nuque, mon autre main sur son torse.

Rapidement, dans un élan de virilité presque primitive, il pose ses mains sur mes fesses, me soulève et m'assois sur son bureau.

Les menottes, putain ! Pense aux menottes !

Il ne lit apparemment pas dans mes pensées, continuant de jouer avec ma bouche pendant que ses mains quittent mes fesses pour ma poitrine.

\- G-Greg, je gémis en enroulant mes jambes autour de lui.

Il me répond par un grondement de plaisir typiquement masculin.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et Greg relève la tête, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise froissée et…

Une belle érection.

C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça ?

Moi, mon chemiser est à moitié ouvert et ma respiration haletante.

\- Lestrade !

Oh non.

Pas sherlock.

Pas maintenant.

Pas ici.

Pas avec mon père.

\- ELIZABETH EMMA DUNCAN WATSON RHABILLE TOI IMMEDIATEMENT SI TU TIENS A TA VIE !

Ah bah si, avec lui.

Je déglutis, Greg aussi cramoisi que moi et tourne la tête vers mon père plus furax que je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- Papa… Je devais justement te dire que… Bah… Greg et moi on…

\- John, tu me dois 20£, je te l'av…

Sherlock n'a pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase : mon père lui envoie une superbe droite puis pointe son doigt vers Lestrade.

\- Asseyez-vous !

Greg obéit.

Et dire que je le pensais dominant.

Je m'assois aussi, après m'être décemment rhabillée.

\- Vous… Je… Comment !

L'amour, Papa, l'amour.

* * *

**Avant-première prochain OS :**

**"Un homme me fait face, un peu plus de quarante ans, des cheveux châtains clairs, tempes grisonnantes et il me regarde en souriant, un sourire de celui qui a l'habitude de draguer. Il porte un costume deux pièces et a l'air à l'aise dedans.**

**La tête parfaite du vieux dragueur des bars, version classe et british.**

**\- - Ouais ?**

**\- - On ne me reconnaît pas ?"**** Review ? :D**

**S**


	5. OS déterminé 3

**La vie dans ma tête.**

_Rencontre étrange._

**Heyyy ! Comment allez vous ? **

**Moi, très bien, il neige et je suis en congé !**

**Au fait, j'aimerais vous rappelez que je gère un groupe sur Sherlock sur Facebook (Fanatiques de Sherlock Holmes), rejoignez moi ! J'y écris quelques drapples avec El' tout les dimanches ! (et on s'amuse tout pleins, promis !)**

**Sinon.**

**Dans ce OS, j'y ai mis un autre de mes OC que je travaille ailleurs ! Si il vous plait, dites le moi, je pourrais essayer de l'écrire dans un face face avec Myc' et El' (par exemple)**

**Love !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**laptiteanelle :**

**En science on a vu que les calories n'existaient pas ! Ce sont des Joules ! Gnaa !**

**Mana 2702 :**

**Haha, désolé ! ^^', si vous souhaitez un lemon demandez le explicitement ;) en attendant, je ne suis là que pour obéir du mieux que je peux..**

**aliena wyvern :**

**John est toujours épique ! :D**

**Gretchen :**

**BIEN SUR PUTAIN ILS SONT GENIAUX LES CHEVEUX DE GREGOUCHINET ! Oui ! J'aimerais allée en Anglettere, comment es-tu partie ? **

**Nooo Aime :**

**J'en parlerais à El et Myc, comptes sur moi ! Je ne sais même pas d'ou elles viennent, je le fais c'tout x)**

**Luna Lightwood :**

**Essaye d'être la première review !**

**Electre 1964 :**

**Elizabeth te remercie de fournir un autre point de vue à son père et John a levé son majeur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi...**

******************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.******************

* * *

Sherlock a tué Magnussen il y a un cinq jours de ça, et nous n'avons bizarrement subis aucun interrogatoire. Peut-être que Mycroft s'est chargé de ça.

Ce dernier ne me contacte d'ailleurs plus du tout.

Mon père et Mary sont partis saluer Sherlock qui est placé sous surveillance et est en sorte de liberté conditionnelle.

On frappe à la porte.

Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre la porte.

Un homme me fait face, un peu plus de quarante ans, des cheveux châtains clairs, tempes grisonnantes et il me regarde en souriant, un sourire de celui qui a l'habitude de draguer. Il porte un costume deux pièces et a l'air à l'aise dedans.

La tête parfaite du vieux dragueur des bars, version classe et british.

\- Ouais ?

\- On ne me reconnaît pas ?

Je plisse les yeux et sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérés.

\- …Vous êtes le médecin qui est resté avec moi quand ma mère est morte…

\- Pas exactement, je ne suis pas un médecin à la base, sourit-il en coin. Mais là n'est pas la question, j'ai quelques questions à te poser, gamine.

Je le fixe, froidement.

\- Premièrement, vous êtes quoi alors ? Deuxièmement, question sur quoi ? Troisièmement, je ne suis pas une « gamine ».

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici.

\- Vous êtes chez moi, votre phrase donne moins bien que si elle avait pu être crédible.

Autant il était sympathique et compréhensif à l'hôpital autant là j'ai juste une seule envie et c'est de lui foutre une baffe.

\- Pas faux, marmonne-t-il en passant sa main sur son menton. Je suis Daniel Phellan, je travaille pour le MI-6 et je dois te poser des questions sur Mary Morstan et Sherlock Holmes.

\- …Pour le MI-6 ? Vous foutiez quoi à l'hôpital alors ?

Il a un petit sourire supérieur qui me donne un peu plus envie de lui en retourner une et marque une pause histoire d'échauffer un peu plus mes nerfs.

\- Tu pensais réellement que quelqu'un d'aussi prévoyant que Mycroft Holmes aurait attendu d'être dans les dernières personnes à apprendre que la fille de John Watson s'apprêtait à le rencontrer ? Depuis que le gentil docteur avait rejoint Sherlock Holmes, toi ainsi que sa sœur, Harry, était placé en surveillance niveau deux. Quand nous avons appris que ta mère avait eu un grave accident de voiture, quelqu'un devait se dévouer pour aller sur le terrain. Et il fallait quelqu'un qui se débrouille avec des enfants, c'est donc bibi qui s'y est collé.

Je ferme les yeux, ingérant soigneusement la moindre miette des informations en plein combat mental.

Soit j'en veux à mort à Mycroft pour m'avoir délibérément espionné sans même avoir prévenu mon père, soit je suis flattée qu'il m'ait mis sous surveillance alors que mon père ignorait tout de moi à ce moment-là.

C'est ce crétin au nom ridicule de Phellans qui met fin à mon combat mental.

\- De toute façon, tu peux réagir de la façon dont tu veux, ça ne changera rien à votre situation actuelle.

\- Vous êtes réponse à tout, vous, c'est ça ? je siffle d'une voix froide.

Il m'offre un sourire amusé.

\- Exactement, allez, maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses.

Je soupire pour la forme, malgré tout, ce mec m'a l'air intéressant et il est agent au MI-6, putain puis le laisse entrer.

Il trouve le salon tout seul et s'assoit dans le canapé avec une sorte de supériorité mais beaucoup moins classe ou jouissive que celle que peut avoir Mycroft.

\- Pourquoi me poser des questions à moi ?

\- Parce que tu as vécu pendant plus ou moins deux ans avec Sherlock Holmes et ce dernier a tué un homme.

\- Ouais mais Magnussen n'était pas un homme, je réponds en m'asseyant dans le canapé.

\- Biologiquement parlant, si, mais on s'en contre-fous royalement.

Ouais, on a envie de le baffer toutes les trois minutes mais il est étonnamment pertinent. Il me pose une dizaine de questions, si pas plus, sur les habitudes de Sherlock et, allant lui chercher un verre d'eau, j'envoie un message à Mycroft.

_« C'est normal qu'un certain Daniel Phellan me pose des questions ? –EW »_

La réponse arrive quelques secondes plus tard à peine.

_« Oui, ne t'en fais pas.-MH »_

Super, tu veux avoir des informations supplémentaires sur ton frère, comme si le fait qu'il allait en prison ne suffisait pas.

Je lui tends son verre d'eau.

\- On a fini ?

\- Je pense oui, répond il en le buvant cul sec, le posant ensuite délicatement sur la table avant de se lever.

Il fait une bonne tête en plus que moi et, comme on dit dans le jargon, il est bien « basé ».

\- Sinon, tu vis mieux la mort de ta mère ?

\- …Vous savez que ça fait quatre ans ?

\- Ouais, ouais, très juste.

Je lui ouvre la porte et il m'offre un petit sourire.

\- Beaucoup de bonheur avec mycroft.

Hein ?

\- Hein ?

Trop tard, il entre dans sa voiture et démarre sur les chapeaux de roues avant de partir aussi vite qu'il est venu.

* * *

**Première review et vous déterminez le prochain OS !**

**N'oubliez pas, vous pouvez faire le pairing que vous voulez mais aussi faire du Mycbeth basique !**

**Love.**


	6. Os non-déterminé 3

**Il était une fois Bridget Jones.**

**Hey !**

**Alors voici un OS tès très cute tout plein (presque niais) que j'ai adoré écrire ! Si jamais vous trouvez Mycroft trop OOC, dites vous qu'il a réussi à faire changer sa mère d'avis, ça l'a mit de bonne humeur !**

**Alors, alors, je vais le 28/02 à la foire du livres de BXL, si des p'tits belges veulent me rencontrer qu'ils viennent en mp ! Je m'arrangerai avec vous !**

**ET J'AI REUSSI A AVOIR DES PLACES POUR LES IMAGINES DRAGONS AYAYAYAYAYA !**

**C'est tout pour le moment.**

**Réponses aux reviews (toujours de plus en plus nombreuses, ça me fait plaisir) :**

**Electre 1964 :**

**Daniel ? Mon n'amoureux ! J'aime tellement ce OS ! Je l'ai basé sur Daniel Cleaver, Sirius Black et Bellamy dans La formule de Dieu. Dis comme ça, il a l'air parfait mais il est infidèle et connard x))**

**Mana 2702 :**

**Merci, ça me fait super plaisir ! Puisses tu aimer ce OS !**

**Luna Lightwood :**

**Trop tard :/...**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Merci ! C'était un compliment, hein ?**

**Noooo Aime :**

**JE T'EN SUPPLIE IL FAUT QUE TU SOIS LA PREMIERE REVIEW LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE PARCE QUE JE VEUX ECRIRE CE TRUC TELLEMENT **

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Je sais pas faire Moriarty :(**

**Gretchen :**

**Je vais faire ça normalement ! Comment c'était ? Ah, et Elliot, Daniel te fait remarquer que toute personne tenant à sa dignité n'apprend pas l'allemand !**

**Lisa : **

**Dès que j'aurais la saison 4 xD. Et, non, aucune ! (dommage hein ? x))**

********************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.********************************

* * *

Quand mon père et Mary sont trop collés serrés pour qu'on puisse avoir une quelconque discussion avec eux, j'ai pour habitude d'aller à Baker Street ou chez Mycroft. Cette fois-ci, j'ai choisis d'aller chez Mycroft.

En arrivant chez lui, j'ai le bonheur (notez l'ironie) de constater qu'il n'est pas encore rentré de sa Réunion-Avec-Des-Gens-Importants-Tu-Es-Trop-Jeune-Pour-Comprendre-Elizabeth. Je décide alors de me taper un film.

Je trouve Bridget Jones au milieu pleine de DVD dont, j'en suis certaine, il ignorait lui-même qu'il les possédait (genre Mycroft Holmes regarde Avengers, soyons sérieux).

Je demande, gentiment, à Oliver un café et m'emmitoufle soigneusement dans une couverture en lançant le film.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, mon petit ami daigne pointer le bout de son nez et je repose ma tasse vide sur la table basse en attendant qu'il pénètre dans le salon.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? dit-il en entrant.

Je lève mon visage vers lui, goguenarde.

\- Un ping-pong, avec Moriarty.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez ton père ? rectifie-t-il.

\- Il faisait les prélis avec Mary, je grogne en reposant mon regard sur le film.

Il roule des yeux et se dirige vers son bureau.

\- Non ! je m'exclame, peut-être un peu trop haut.

Il se tourne vers moi et lève un sourcil.

\- Oui ?

\- Reste, s'il-te-plaît.

Yeux de chiens battus : on.

Moue suppliante : on.

\- Elizabeth, j'ai du travail…, soupire-t-il.

\- Tu en as toujours ! Juste aujourd'hui, s'il-te-plaît.

Il soupire et regarde avec hésitation la porte de son bureau. Je me dégage, presque à regret, de la couverture et me poste en face de lui. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et pose ma joue sur le haut de son torse, froissant légèrement son costume hors de prix.

\- Mycroft, juste aujourd'hui…

\- Bien, soupire-t-il en caressant le creux de mon dos.

Je retiens mon sourire de bienheureuse (ainsi qu'une danse de la victoire) et prends sa main puis retourne m'assoir dans le canapé, Mycroft me suivant.

Je pose ma joue sur son épaule et il consent à passer son bras autour de moi, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le film.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Bridget Jones.

\- Je ne connais pas.

Je roule des yeux et évite de rétorquer « ça ne m'étonne pas » malgré ma très forte envie.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il grogne en voyant que je me redresse pour mieux apercevoir Colin Firth.

\- Quoi ? je lui demande en souriant.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- J'admire Colin Firth.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'i admirer, dit-il en levant un sourcil.

Mon sourire grandit et je l'embrasse sur le bout des lèvres avant de lui expliquer.

\- Facile, regarde : Hugh Grant est plus sauvage, inaccessible, c'est ce dernier point qui le rend hyper sexy et irrésistible. Colin, lui, est plus doux, il a l'air protecteur et rassurant.

Il a un petit sourire moqueur et je perds aussitôt mon regard transis d'amour.

\- Oui ?

\- Toi ? Toi, tu as besoin de douceur ? sourit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Je vous jure que c'est vrai : il se marre.

\- Oui, je réponds froidement en croisant les bras. Et, visiblement, Mark Darcy est plus apte à offrir ce genre de chose que toi.

Je l'ai piqué au vif : il dégage son bras et se relève en époussetant son pantalon.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser en tête à tête avec ce « Mark Darcy », commence-t-il dédaigneusement. Et m'avancer dans mon travail.

Je le rattrape et enlace sa taille en me collant à lui, fermant les yeux en inspirant l'odeur de parfum haute gamme de temps en temps voilée par du tabac.

\- Mais ça reste toi, je souffle. Juste toi et simplement toi. Toi au lieu d'eux tous.

Je crois qu'il bug pendant un instant ou deux puisqu'il lui faut un certain temps avant de m'enlacer à son tour. Je lève le nez vers lui et il glisse sa main dans mes cheveux avant de joindre nos lèvres.

J'adore l'embrasser, ce n'est pas le problème, mais je déteste le faire quand nous sommes debout parce qu'il est plus grand que moi.

Je romps rapidement le baiser et il me regarde, interloqué.

\- Un problème ?

\- Je suis trop petite, je grogne en rougissant et en regardant ailleurs.

Il a un petit rire et il embrasse ma joue, je rougis un peu plus. Ensuite, il retourne s'assoir dans le canapé et tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Et là ? demande-t-il en souriant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est de si bonne humeur mais je suis bien déterminée à en profiter un maximum.

\- Parfait, je souris en m'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé en question.

Il doit lever la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux, c'est une bonne chose mais ça ne semble pas lui plaire. Il passe son bras autour de ma taille et me fait glisser sur ses genoux.

\- Mais … Kesske…, j'articule en rougissant.

Je sais, ma pertinence est à couper le souffle.

Couper le souffle.

C'est exactement le groupe adjectival adéquat pour qualifier le baiser qui suivit ceci.

Parfait.

C'est exactement l'adjectif adéquat pour qualifier l'instant qui vint ensuite, moi calée dans ses bras et lui presque totalement détendu.

Je l'aime, bordel.

* * *

**Avant première prochain OS :**

**"Je pose le métal froid, impersonnel sur ma tempe en fermant les yeux.**

**Comment la mort peut-elle autant attractive ?**

**Je ne sais pas, je m'en fiche.**

**Je tire.**

**Tout devient noir."**

**Ceux qui aiment les deathfics kifferont. Les autres... Bah les autres, je leur enverrais des kleenexs de Belgique (a)**


	7. OS déterminé 4

**La vie dans ma tête.**

_La douleur._

**Hey !**

**Je poste le OS en vous informant d'un truc : dans ce OS, Elizabeth va vraiment pas bien, mettez vous bien en tête qu'elle va très mal, qu'elle est seule et dépressive. Pareil pour John !**

**Aussi : le prochain OS sera posté mercredi parce que je pars au ski jeudi matin !**

**Enjoy !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Luna Lightwood :**

**Essaye d'être la prochaine review :)**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Hahah ! Merci alors !**

**Gretchen :**

**Daniel t'informe qu'il sait parler cinq langues mais que l'allemand est assez inutile puisqu'il n'est parlé qu'en Allemagne (ou presque) love ! Et moi je remercie Gretchen de sa review toujours aussi drôle !**

**Mana 2702 :**

**Merci ! Contente que ça t'ait plu !**

**laptiteanelle :**

**Je t'aime fort !**

**Mane-je :**

**Je te remercie du fond du coeur ! Je suis très heureuse que ma Elizabeth (EW : "Ma" ?) te plaise ! **

**Electre 1964 :**

**Un peu quand même !**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Prends un kleenex !**

****************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.****************************

* * *

Il m'avait promis. Il avait juré qu'il serait toujours là pour moi.

Qu'il me protégerait.

Regarde toi, Papa, tu ne sais même pas te protéger toi-même, alors comment oses-tu promettre que tu me protégeras ?

Te voilà, allongé dans le lit que tu avais auparavant partagé avec ta femme, sans vie, la boite de médicament sur la table de nuit.

J'ai tellement mal, je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire cette douleur mais je n'ai pas envie de pleurer.

Je veux Maman, je murmure d'une voix qui ne m'appartient pas.

Plus rien ne m'appartient.

Ma mère est morte.

Mon père.

Ma belle mère est morte, tout comme ma petite sœur.

Il ne me reste plus rien, personne.

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je sors le browing de mon père de la table de nuit, sans même trembler, embrasse le front froid de mon paternel en soufflant.

A tout de suite, Papa.

Je pose le métal froid, impersonnel sur ma tempe en fermant les yeux.

Comment la mort peut-elle autant attractive ?

Je ne sais pas, je m'en fiche.

Je tire.

Tout devient noir.

oooOOOOooo

Lestrade soupira, un mal de crâne vrillant ses tempes et releva lentement la tête quand il entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte.

\- Mrgnn ?

Sally Donovan entra, les sourcils froncés.

\- Un gros problème, Patron, les voisins de John Watson se sont plaints de coup de feu mais le taré est à Baker Street.

Greg fronça les sourcils à son tour, se leva en enfilant sa veste et suivit la jeune femme qui lui expliquait en détail l'appel de la voisine des Watson.

Une fois dans sa voiture, accompagné d'autres voitures de service, il ordonna à Donovan d'envoyer un message aux deux Holmes, les conseillant de le rejoindre sur les lieux.

Quand ils furent arrivés devant la maison, il courut pratiquement et frappa à la porte.

\- John ?

Il savait que l'ex soldat vivait mal la mort de sa femme suite à un accouchement difficile qui avait également tué le bébé qu'elle attendait, il y a trois semaines de cela.

\- Elizabeth ?

Personne ne répondait, il obéit donc à la procédure et défonça la porte.

Lui et ses hommes fouillèrent le rez-de-chaussée mais c'est le cri perçant de Donovan, à l'étage, qui les alerta.

Ils y allèrent en courant et le souffle de Greg se coupa quand il vit les deux Watson.

Il se soutint au lit, prit d'une soudaine envie de vomir.

Le cadavre de la jeune fille était à moitié allongé sur le lit, à moitié au sol tandis que celui de son père avait été soigneusement couché dans son lit.

\- …J-Je… Vais moi-même..Accueillir les Holmes, murmura-t-il sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la scène macabre.

Il en avait vu des horreurs dans le cadre de son métier, mais jamais il n'avait du gérer ce genre de chose et encore moins avec ses proches.

\- Écoutez, patron, je pense que c'est mieux si c'est moi qui…, dit Donovan en s'approchant.

\- Non, répliqua Greg en se redressant, ayant grandement besoin d'air. J'y vais.

Il descendit, passant ses deux mains sur son visage.

C'était un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar.

Il arriva dans le hall où les deux Holmes les attendaient, tout deux fébriles.

Les Holmes déduisaient, c'était bien connu par les gens qui les fréquentaient. Mais il s'avérait que savoir déduire pouvait être, parfois, une malédiction.

C'était le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Alors, Lestrade, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Sherlock de son ton habituel mais sa voix un peu plus aigüe n'échappa pas à son frère.

\- Je pense que vous devriez vous assoir, répondit Greg d'une voix blanche.

Mycroft se crispa, serrant les dents. Il détestait avoir tort mais il donnerait tout ce qu'il possédait pour que ses déductions soient fausses.

Etonnamment, les Holmes obéirent et l'inspecteur put enfin reposer ses jambes qui le soutenaient difficilement.

Il fixa les Holmes.

Dieu, qu'il détestait la mort de proche, mais alors annoncer aux deux hommes les plus intelligents et solitaire que les deux seules personnes qu'ils aimaient s'étaient suicidés.

Ça lui paraissait au dessus de ses moyens.

\- …Vous savez, commença-t-il en joignant ses mains, calmement les tremblements dans sa voix. John et Elizabeth ont été touchés par la mort de…

\- Venez en au fait, Inspecteur, réclama Mycroft d'une voix froide.

Lestrade leva ses yeux bruns vers lui, son regard exprimant une immense compassion.

\- Ils se sont suicidés.

Quelque chose se bloqua chez les Holmes, ils refusèrent tout les deux d'accepter cette idée, ce concept.

Ils étaient rationnels, même de trop, mais ils se trouvaient qu'ils n'acceptaient pas l'idée de la mort de John et Elizabeth.

Mycroft fût le premier à réagir, il se leva lentement, le regard vide de toute expression, puis il se dirigea vers l'étage, regardant les policiers sans les voir.

Il entra dans la chambre de John et son regard fût automatiquement attiré par les deux corps.

Il était légèrement touché par la mort du docteur et il savait déjà qu'il allait devoir surveiller son jeune frère et de près.

Mais la mort d'Elizabeth, c'était inenvisageable.

Il se dirigea vers le corps de la jeune fille, appuya son parapluie contre le mur puis s'accroupit et passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux en déglutissant.

Il devait lui parler, il voulait lui dire à quel point il la haïssait, à quel point il se haïssait pour l'avoir laissé seule et malheureuse au point qu'elle trouve la mort plus attrayante que la vie avec lui mais rien ne sortit.

Seul le nœud dans sa gorge semblait augmenter.

Il resta là, ne voyant même pas son frère entré quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux rouges.

Sherlock jeta un regard au cadavre de son meilleur ami, de son blogger puis à celui d'Elizabeth. Les Watson étaient des crétins.

Des abandonneurs.

Mycroft et lui ne bougèrent pas, totalement indifférent à l'agitation tout autour d'eux. Ils allèrent avec les corps jusqu'à l'hôpital et Mycroft demanda, exigea, de rester seule avec sa petite amie.

_« J'estime avoir le droit de lui adresser quelques mots, nous sommes ensembles, voyez vous. »_

C'était ce qu'il avait dit mot pour mot à Molly Hooper qui retenait difficilement ses sanglots.

Quand cette dernière sortit de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle, Mycroft se pencha sur le corps et constata que ses mains tremblaient.

Ses sentiments prenaient le contrôle de son corps, qui l'aurait cru ?

Qui aurait cru que _the iceman_ serait tombé amoureux d'une adolescente de seize ans comme dans un mauvais roman d'amour ?

Qui aurait cru, surtout, que celle-ci l'aimait également ?

Il se ferma les yeux, tentant de ravaler cette boule dans sa gorge et embrassa le front de sa défunte petite amie.

\- Elizabeth, je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Il observa le visage pâle et froid de la jeune fille et se crispa en le nœud grandir un peu plus.

Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la pièce sans même prévenir la médecin légiste qu'il avait fini. Il déduisit que son frère était rentré chez lui et se promit intérieurement qu'il irait le voir le lendemain mais il avait besoin d'être seul.

Il s'assit dans sa berline et retint une grimace en voyant le regard inquiet d'Anthea.

Quelques années auparavant, il avait fait remarqué à son frère dans le même hôpital que toutes les vies venaient à se terminer, que tous les cœurs étaient destinés à être briser et que s'attacher n'était pas un avantage.

En aucun cas il aurait cru qu'il testerait les trois en même temps.

Il rentra chez lui, suivit de son assistante et retint un soupir en remarquant qu'elle le suivait partout.

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- …Monsieur, vous avez rendez-vous, dit son assistante d'une petite voix.

Mycroft plissa les yeux et la personne avait qui il avait rendez vous lui revint.

Daniel Phellans, l'un des agents du MI-6.

\- Reculez le rendez-vous, reculez mes rendez-vous pour les trois prochains jours et rentrez chez vous, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Son assistante voulu répliquer mais se ravisa et partit sans un mot de plus.

Mycroft s'assit derrière son immense table, dans la salle à manger et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Une bouteille de scotch et un verre vide, pour l'instant, en face de lui.

Le souvenir du cadavre froid et vide de vie de sa petite amie ne quittait pas son esprit, il le voyait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

Petit à petit, au fil de la nuit, l'idée qu'Elizabeth ne le regarderait plus avec ce sourire taquin, l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais lui assurer qu'il n'était pas gros, l'idée qu'elle ne lui offrirait plus ces regards amoureux auxquels il ne s'était toujours pas habitué infiltra son cerveau.

Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter une chose pareille.

Pourtant, lui soufflait une voix dans son esprit, il n'avait pas le choix. Elle était morte. Il n'avait pas réussi à la garder heureuse, à lui donner envie de vivre.

Elle avait préférée mourir plutôt que le laisser essayer de la rendre heureuse.

Cette pensée brisa quelque chose et il laissa les larmes coulés, chose qui le répugnait et qu'il n'avait plus jamais faite depuis des années.

Quand il s'endormit, sur la table, la bouteille était pratiquement vide.

Mycroft Holmes se réveilla en sursaut, seul dans son immense lit et attrapa du bout des doigts son téléphone posé sur la table de nuit.

Il alla dans sa boite de réception et sa respiration se calma en constatant qu'il avait échangé des messages la veille avec Elizabeth.

_« On connait le sexe du bébé. –EW »_

_« Et alors ? –MH »_

_« Tu vas te la taper elle aussi ? –EW »_

_« Toi me suffit.-MH »_

Exceptionnellement, il renvoya un message.

_« Elizabeth, si jamais tu as un problème, parle-moi-en. –MH »_

Il reposa son téléphone et passa ses mains sur son visage en se rallongeant.

\- Idiot de cauchemar, murmura-t-il.

* * *

**Première review = prochain OS !**

**J'vous aime wsh !**


	8. OS non-déterminé 4

**Les Holmes et leur psychologie.**

**Je poste donc ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance ! Pas le choix, prenant l'avion demain matin je ne voulais pas vous privez d'un OS ! Donc, celui-ci porte assez bien son nom et se déroule pendant qu'Elizabeth est chez sa mère, après avoir avouer ses sentiments à Mycroft.**

**Sinon, si il y a des petits belges qui vont à la foire du livre de Bruxelles et qui ont envie de me rencontrer, contactez moi en mp ! Je vous donnerais de quoi me reconnaître (j'ai franchement envie de vous rencontrer donc n'hésitez pas ! :D).**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Pauvre petite enfant triste ! J'aime tellement jouer avec vos nerfs ! x)**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Surtout quand on sait qu'ils ne sont plus ensembles x)**

** :**

**Héhéhéhé !**

**laptitenaelle :**

**Trop tard mon chou :***

**Mana 2702 :**

**En effet ! Contente qu'il t'ait (encore) plu !**

**MMWH :**

**Merci de tout coeur !**

********************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.********************************

* * *

\- Bon sang, où est-elle ? s'insurgea John Watson en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

Elizabeth avait disparue voilà 18 heures et John, au vu de son passé avec Sherlock, avait tendance à légèrement devenir paranoïaque.

\- John, calmes toi, ordonna Sherlock avec lassitude. Elle a peut-être juste fuguée.

_\- Juste _?! s'exclama le docteur avec l'envie folle d'étrangler le cadet des Holmes.

Peut-être qu'il subissait l'influence de celui-ci pour avoir des idées pareilles.

Mycroft Holmes, lui, restait de retrait, ayant le mauvais pressentiment d'être la cause de la disparition d'Elizabeth. En effet, quelques heures auparavant la jeune fille lui avait annoncée qu'elle l'aimait.

\- Et vous ? demanda John en se tournant vers le gouvernement britannique. Vous ne savez pas où elle est ?! Vous avez des caméras partout !

\- John, calmes toi, souffla Mary.

En vain, Watson-père était bien déterminé ce que sa fille revienne et, ce, le plus vite possible. Lestrade l'avait d'ailleurs bien compris puisqu'il était directement parti envoyer des hommes au lieu de terminer son café.

\- Visiblement non, docteur, répliqua froidement Mycroft sans laisser une once de sentiment envahir sa voix.

\- Pourtant tu t'amuses quand même à la supporter un mardi sur deux, s'amusa Sherlock. Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir où s'est fourrée ton poisson rouge ?

Mycroft répondit à son frère par un simple regard noir. John, pour sa part, réfléchissait à la façon pour cacher le corps du détective consultant le mieux possible.

\- Son poisson rouge ? Non, non, non. Ma fille ! Je vous interdis de placer un déterminant possessif quand vous parlez d'elle.

L'aîné des Holmes leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre au docteur.

\- John, c'est mon cher frère qui s'amuse à faire des déductions aussi stupides qu'inconcevables. C'est sur lui que vous devez évacuer votre stress.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil en voyant John se tourner brusquement vers lui et parla à toute vitesse avant que le blond n'ait commencé sa phrase.

\- Voyons, John, je disais ça comme ça. Sinon, j'étais en train de penser qu'Elizabeth avait peut-être un petit copain et qu'elle était partie avec lui. Après tout, elle peut encore aller mal. Si tu arrives encore à aller mal à cause d'Harry alors que ça fait six ans qu'elle est alcoolique. Imagines un peu ce qu'elle doit vivre, sa mère n'est morte que depuis 3 ans.

John ouvrit puis referma la bouche et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face du bureau de l'Inspecteur en s'interrogeant sur le père qu'il était.

Mary fusilla Sherlock du regard et commença à essayer de rassurer son futur mari sur son rôle de père.

Lestrade entra et se crispa imperceptiblement en sentant l'ambiance électrique de la pièce. Il savait déjà que laisser les deux Holmes ensembles c'était une mauvaise idée, mais alors un père inquiet ayant fait l'armée c'était proche du suicide.

Son ex-femme osait lui reprocher son addiction à la caféine, il aurait voulu l'y voir. Si il avait autant de cheveux gris, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était fan de George Clooney (à vrai dire, il ne le supportait pas).

\- Alors ? s'enquit John en levant brutalement la tête.

Le pauvre homme ne saura jamais qu'il avait, ce jour-là, échappé à un coup du lapin qui l'aurait tué. Heureusement qu'il était solidement bâti.

\- Rien, nous cherchons encore. Mais ne vous en faites pas, nous la retrouverons.

\- Je suppose que c'est ce que vous dites aux familles des victimes, mais vous finissez par me demander de l'aide, lança Sherlock avec tellement de sarcasme que Mycroft observa son frère en se questionnant sur ce que la peur changeait chez les gens.

Sherlock ne s'inquiétait pas pour Elizabeth, il savait qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller seule. Il s'inquiétait par contre sur ce que certains criminels pouvaient faire. Même si Moriarty était mort et son réseau démantelé, il restait vigilant.

Vigilance constante.

Mycroft, lui, espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne soit pas allée chez sa mère avec deux ans d'avance. Il y avait là-bas des choses qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre. Après tout, on a tous nos petits secrets, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Docteur, je suis certain qu'elle va bien, se surprit à dire Mycroft.

\- Peut-être que ce… Rodolphe, le tueur français a eut vent de mon retour, marmonna Sherlock en réfléchissant aux criminels ayant potentiellement kidnappée l'adolescente.

\- Pardon ? gémit John.

\- Impossible, trancha Mycroft en fixant son frère.

\- Ah non ? Pourquoi cela ? On a clairement retrouvé des corps tués selon son mode opératoire dans le Sussex.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils, son frère avait raison.

Hors de question qu'il le sache.

\- Il ne remonterait pas jusqu'à Londres, beaucoup trop risqué. Et d'après nos sources, il se dirige vers le Yorkshire.

\- Elle est peut-être juste partie dormir chez un ami, tenta John avec espoir.

\- Non. Vous avez déjà appelé ses amis, elle n'était pas chez eux. Elle n'en a pas d'autres, rétorqua Mycroft.

\- Vous n'en savez rien, dit John en reprenant du poil de la bête.

\- Bien sûr que si, je le sais, soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? demanda John avec intérêt.

Mycroft haussa des épaules pendant que son cadet soufflait à voix basse « poisson rouge ».

Ensuite, Sherlock se dirigea vers la porte avec la ferme intention d'aller enquêter lui-même directement.

\- Non ! cria Lestrade. Vous êtes trop impliqué dans cette affaire pour enquêter vous-même !

\- Parce que vous non, Lestrade ? demanda Sherlock. Il vous arrive pourtant de bien vous amuser avec Elizabeth.

Greg failli répliquer un « avec moi c'est différent » mais il s'abstint en voyant les regards de John, Mycroft et Mary.

\- Greg, vous êtes en train d'interdire à Sherlock d'aller chercher ma fille ? questionna dangereusement John avec l'impression que c'était l'inspecteur qu'il allait devoir liquider.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites, Inspecteur ? susurra Mycroft d'une voix froide, déterminé à faire comprendre à l'inspecteur à quel point il était stupide.

Sherlock ne dit rien, fixant d'un air glacial l'employé du Yard.

Greg déglutit, les paroles de Donovan lui revenant en tête « Ne les contredisez pas, patron, ils m'ont l'air encore plus taré que d'habitude ».

Elle avait peut-être raison.

\- Un café ? tenta-t-il maladroitement. Une tisane peut-être ?

* * *

**Avant première prochain OS :**

**"- Eh ! Y'a tout les goûts dans la nature. Et c'est gonflé de la part d'une fille qui sort avec un mec de quarante piges, avec un nez chelou, une petite calvitie et le reste des cheveux roux ! Roux putain !**

**\- - …Tu es roux !**

**\- - C'est pas pareil !**

**\- - Un, Mycroft n'est pas roux ! Deux, il est très bien son nez ! Trois, pour la dernière fois, ce n'est pas une calvitie bordel ! Quatre, NON ! Tout les goûts ne sont pas dans la nature !"**

**JeJe croise les doigts pour être à côté d'une célébrité dans l'avion, même petite : genre Mathieu Sommet ou Antoine Daniel (même si j'espère surtout Jeremy Ferrari dans les célébrités francophones) !**

**J'**


	9. OS déterminé 5

**La vie dans ma tête.**

**J**_alousie._

**Bisoir ! Bisoir !**

**Pas grand chose à vous dire, sinon des remerciements pour me suivre moi et mes écrits ! Pour des raisons personnelles, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre au review, je suis horriblement désolé mais je ne peux vraiment pas..**

* * *

Avant-dernier examen : français.

L'idée d'être dans une pièce, seule, avec Mr Cox m'émoustillerait bien mais je crains que la présence de Mycroft dans ma vie, notamment celle amoureuse, ne me le permet pas.

Pas grave, je le fais quand même.

J'ai dû remettre cette crétine de robe, en plus comme nous sommes en décembre, je me les caille sec.

Je relis mes feuilles de vocabulaire dans le métro, écoutant en même temps une musique de Rn'b des années est assise à côté de moi, relisant quant à elle ses feuilles de grammaire.

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer, deux fois de suite dans un intervalle de trois minutes et souris en lisant le premier message.

« Bonne merde, je suis sûr que ça ira, chérie.-JW »

« Je sais, je vais tout gérer. –EW »

Je lève par contre un sourcil en lisant le second message.

« Pour vos oraux, vous faites un dialogue ? –MH »

…Je peux savoir ce que ça peut te faire, au juste ?

« …Pardon ? –EW »

« Seras-tu seule avec le professeur pour lequel tu as un béguin ? –MH »

\- Mmh… j'ai toujours détesté les mecs jaloux, dit Rose en lisant mon message par-dessus mon épaule.

\- Dans ce cas tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon, je réponds en ignorant le rouge qui me monte aux joues.

\- …Mouais.

« …Hein ? –EW »

Oui, j'ai parfaitement compris mais faire l'idiote afin qu'il développe le fond de sa pensée ne me dérange pas du tout dans ce contexte.

« Si tu le dragues d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.. –MH »

.- .Mais il est taré, souffle Rose. Toi dragué qui que ce soit, c'est ridicule.

J'ai la grimace des femmes contrariées. Mais si, celle où la mâchoire inférieur est en avant et que tu fixes ton message en attendant qu'il y ait un autre qui suive en mode « Je-Plaisantais-Je-T'aime ».

\- Il va le payer, je souris en coin.

« Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé. Excellente idée, merci mon cœur. –EW »

J'éteins mon téléphone, tant pis pour la musique et descends du wagon, suivant Rose. Nous entrons dans la cours et Louis me saute limite dessus.

\- Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Comment on dit « J'aime manger des chips au fromage » en français ?

\- …On ne le dit pas. Sérieusement, des chips au fromage ? Mais c'est dégueulasse !

\- Eh ! Y'a tout les goûts dans la nature. Et c'est gonflé de la part d'une fille qui sort avec un mec de quarante piges, avec un nez chelou, une petite calvitie et le reste des cheveux roux ! Roux putain !

\- …Tu es roux !

\- C'est pas pareil !

\- Un, Mycroft n'est pas roux ! Deux, il est très bien son nez ! Trois, pour la dernière fois, ce n'est pas une calvitie bordel ! Quatre, NON ! Tout les goûts ne sont pas dans la nature !

\- Si !

Je le fixe, blasée et me permets d'hausser froidement un sourcil.

\- Tu connais quelqu'un qui trouve Elton John sexy ?

\- Absolument ! Son mari ! Et j'aimerais te rappeler que tu as aimé Dumstas plus de deux ans et que si maintenant il te draguerait, tu retomberais illico dans ses bras.

La langue anglaise est l'une des langues où il y a le plus de mots.

Mais il n'y en a pas assez pour qualifier le choc et la manière dont Louis m'a blessée là maintenant.

Le pire, c'est que je serais capable de pardonner à Dumstas.

Mais pas de retourner dans ses bras.

Je n'y ai jamais été, en plus.

\- Va te faire enculer, je réponds d'une voix glaciale avant d'aller dans ma classe.

Je n'aime pas être vulgaire à ce point. Mais je voulais lui faire bien comprendre à quel point je lui en veux.

Quand mon tour pour mon orale arrive, Louis m'offre un sourire confiant et je lui lève mon majeur. Ce n'est pas aussi explicite que c'est mon père qui le fait mais il comprend parfaitement puisqu'il se ratatine littéralement dans son siège.

\- Alors, Elizabeth, prête ? demanda Cox, une fois que nous sommes dans la pièce voisine à la classe.

\- … Euh… C'est une question piège ?

Il sourit.

Raaaah son sourire !

Je jure devant Dieu, qui n'existe sûrement pas en passant, que je suis amoureuse de Mycroft et uniquement de lui.

\- Non, je t'assure qu'il n'y aura aucun piège si tu as étudié.

\- C'est discriminatoire pour ceux qui n'ont pas étudié.

Je ne fais pas exprès de lâcher mes remarques, elles sortent toutes seules.

\- Effectivement, s'amuse-t-il. Bien, ton sujet est : mon avenir, comment je l'envisage ?

Bah là tout de suite, éventrer Louis et vous draguez dans l'espoir que Mycroft surgisse de nulle part en brandissant son parapluie tel une arme dernier cri.

\- …Monsieur, on est d'accord, j'suis une bonne élève.

\- …Hum…

\- En français.

\- …Je dois bien avouer que oui.

Oui, c'est très faux cul et fort frotte balle mais je joue mon avenir. Si ça applique une prostitution quelconque, je le ferais.

\- Je peux avoir un autre sujet ? S'il vous plait…

\- Non, allez hop. Au boulot, répond-il automatiquement en français.

Putain, si j'étais amoureuse de lui il viendrait à l'instant de me briser le cœur.

Je sors de l'oral plus de dix minutes plus tard, la bouche pâteuse à force d'avoir articuler des sons contraire à la prononciation de ma langue natale.

Foutus français à la con, votre langue sert à rien de toute façon.

Nous, la moitié du monde la parle.

Quand je vais dans la cour, Louis me court pratiquement après.

\- El !

\- Dégage.

\- El !

Je ne réponds pas et sors de l'école, décidant exceptionnellement de rentrer à la maison à pied. Je prends mes écouteurs et les démêle étonnamment rapidement avant de me les glisser dans les oreilles.

Il attrape sèchement mon poignet et consens à retirer un seul de mes écouteurs.

\- Quoi ? j'aboie.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

\- Si, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire, je termine à sa place.

Oui, c'est de la mauvaise foi, et alors ?

Nous arrivons devant la maison, je soupire en voyant que Louis continue de me suivre.

On révise math ensemble !

\- Dégage, je réponds en glissant la clef dans la serrure.

Mon action est momentanément interrompue puisque la porte s'ouvre quand Louis me répond.

\- Je sais pertinemment que tu ne retourneras pas dans les bras de Dumstas !

Mon père le fixe et grimace.

\- Dire qu'avoir une longueur d'avance sur Mycroft n'aura duré qu'un mois et demi.

J'écarquille les yeux et me crispe en voyant mon petit ami attendant dans l'entrée, m'offrant un regard si froid que je frissonne.

Et ma robe n'y est pour rien, cette fois.

\- Il ne savait pas…, souffle Louis.

\- Louis. Cours.

\- …Hein ? Non !

\- Voyons Elizabeth, entre Louis, je t'en prie.

Je balance mon sac dans l'entrée et approche Mycroft qui me regarde de haut en bas avant de me longer et de se diriger vers la porte.

\- J'ai déduis ce dont j'avais besoin, merci John. Merci, jeune homme, pour ces si précieuses informations.

\- …Je ne l'aime plus ! Mycroft ! Tu entends !

Il se tourne vers moi, me regardant avec dédain.

\- Je ne savais pas que ta stupidité influençait même tes goûts amoureux.

\- Ca me semblait pourtant évident, marmonne mon père en forçant Louis à passer au salon du regard.

Mycroft et moi le fusillons du regard.

\- Tu as donc aimé cet idiot ?

\- J'aimerais préserver un minimum mon intimité, je réponds en me mettant face à lui. Tu ne me parles jamais de toi alors que tu connais la moitié, si pas plus, de ma vie. Si j'évite de te raconter certaines choses. Tu peux être sûr que tu les sauras d'un jour ou l'autre. Oui, j'étais folle amoureuse de ce crétin. Mais, pour l'instant, c'est la seule chose que tu sauras.

Il m'offre un regard remplis de dédain puis tourne les talons avant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin et de me sourire, légèrement, presque hypocritement.

\- Quand pourrais-je te voir sans cette robe ?

\- Mycroft ! rugit mon père derrière moi.

\- Quand tu veux.

\- Elizabeth !

\- Alors, à bientôt.

\- Le plus tôt possible sera le mieux.

\- Je n'aurais pas su mieux dire, rétorque-t-il en entrant dans sa berline et de partir.

J'ai un sourire en coin, regardant la berline s'éloignée et me tourne vers mon père qui m'annonce par sa posture qu'il m'a déshérité.

\- Je ne sais pas lequel entre vous deux est le pire.

\- Lui a le pouvoir de nous faire entrer en guerre. Moi, j'ai le pouvoir de te faire de la peine.

Je souris un peu plus.

\- C'est moi.

Je vais dans le salon, ayant pour but premier de régler le problème numéro deux.

\- Louis ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Dégage.

\- …je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal ! Vraiment ! Tu ne vas pas me forcer à me mettre à genoux ?

Je le fixe.

Il me fixe.

Je souris.

Il se crispe.

Si c'est exactement ce que je vais faire.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir faire de même avec Mycroft, grogne mon gentil petit Papa en allant dans la cuisine.

Après un passage très humiliant pour Louis, nous terminons dans ma chambre à faire nos maths, ensemble.

J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les roux.

* * *

**Première review : prochain OS ! On peut faire de tout : Ellock, Mycbeth, Gregbeth, ...**

**Love !**


	10. OS non déterminé 5

**Trahison, disgrâce, l'esprit du mal est gravé sur sa face.**

**Hey !**

**Deux remarques :**

**1\. Z'avez remarquer l'allusion au Roi Lion dans le titre ?**

**2\. La fin de ce OS est frustrante, lors de mon premier jet j'avais fais une fin "correcte" mais elle ne me plaisait pas ! Donc, si vous le souhaitez, je ferais la fin la semaine prochaine !**

**So :**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Ca reste à voir !**

**Nooo Aime :**

**Le voilà donc !**

**Gretchen :**

**VOUS ETES EPIQUES LES GARS**

**Lisa :**

**Le voilà !**

**Mana 2702 :**

**Merci beaucoup !**

**Electre 1964 :**

**Ca reste à voir ;)**

********************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.********************************

* * *

Etonnamment, Sherlock m'a manqué. Avec le retour de son voyage de noce, mon père (par culpabilité je suppose) ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle. Et vu qu'il ignore tout de la relation entre Sherlock et moi, j'ai dû éviter tout contact avec lui depuis son retour.

Ça a été dur, durant le mariage, de faire comme si de rien n'était entre Sherly et moi. Enfin, j'ai trouvé ça dur. Allez savoir ce que pense ce crétin arrogant pense.

Je pénètre dans Baker Street en laissant mon sourire joyeux apparaître et ouvre la porte de l'appartement.

\- Sherlock, j'ai une excellente nouvelle…

Je me coupe littéralement : Sherlock embrasse Janine.

Il lui sourit, son sourire heureux que j'adore, dont je tombe amoureuse à chaque fois et elle caresse le bout de son nez aquilin en lui souriant. Avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Sherlock. Embrasser. Janine.

Marrant comment des mots totalement normaux ne veulent rien dire une fois dans la même phrase ?

\- Elizabeth, souffle Sherlock, visiblement dégoûté.

Ironiquement, je me sens surtout trahie (plutôt que triste). Janine, elle, est surtout contrariée.

\- Eli, chérie, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi : ne dis rien à Mary.

\- Je t'expliquerai, rajoute Sherlock en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Pour peu je lui cracherai au visage. Je souris à Janine, ignorant le détective consultant.

\- Bien sûr, je réponds en laissant la colère m'envahir. A vrai dire, je suis venue plus ou moins pour la même chose…

Le regard de Sherlock devient tout à coup inquiet et je m'en réjouirais presque. Le problème est qu'il vient de me tromper. En fait.

Janine passe son bras autour du coup de son (ou mon ?) petit ami, assise sur ses genoux, et Sherly passe le sien autour de la taille de cette grosse dondon.

Où ça de la mauvaise foi ?

\- Pour la même chose ? s'intéresse Janine. Comment ça ?

\- Mon petit ami devrait me rejoindre d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Comment ça ? demande soudainement Sherlock.

Je le fusille simplement du regard et vais juste dans mon ancienne chambre en pianotant à toute vitesse sur mon téléphone.

J'envoie un message à William :

« Viens à Baker Street, maintenant.

PS : tu es mon petit ami. »

La réponse arrive alors que je commence à lire un vieux bouquin qui traînait.

« Je suis en route.

Réponse à ton PS : okay, ça va. On est amoureux ? »

Je souris en coin.

« Passionnément. »

« Et Holmes ? »

On s'en fout de lui.

« Il pue. »

« Parfait. »

Merlin, que j'aime ce crétin.

Ce qu'il m'a le plus surpris, quand j'ai vu Janine et Sherlock enlacé c'est la douleur. Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'est pas amoureux de Janine, et qu'il n'est pas en couple par plaisir. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être aussi cruellement jalouse et me sentir autant trahie. J'espère de tout cœur que Sherlock ressentira la même chose.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'entends trois coups frappés à la porte et je me jette presque en dehors de ma chambre. J'ignore le bécotage de Sherlock et Janine et avance ma main vers ma poignée.

\- Eli, dit Janine, me coupant dans mon élan.

Je me tourne vers elle, tentant de ne pas grincer des dents à l'entente du surnom.

\- Oui ?

\- Beaucoup de bonheur, me sourit-elle.

\- À toi aussi, je réplique en fixant Sherlock qui m'offre une grimace style « qu'est-ce que tu fais, bordel ? ».

Crè-ve.

J'ouvre la porte et William me sourit sensuellement avant d'attraper ma taille. Je suis contente de lui avoir envoyé un message plutôt que Louis, avec lui ça aurait été comparable à de l'inceste.

\- Bonjour, mon cœur, me susurre-t-il avant de joindre nos lèvres.

Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux, souriant contre sa bouche et remerciant le ciel d'avoir des amis séduisants.

\- Vous êtes adorables ! minaude Janine derrière nous.

Nous rompons le baiser et je remarque avec délectation les jointures blanches de Sherlock.

\- N'est-ce pas, Sherl ? Qu'ils sont mimis ?

\- Mgne, répond laconiquement « Sherl ».

William est au courant de ma relation avec Sherlock. En fait, il n'y a que Shannon qui l'ignore et c'est simplement que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui annoncer.

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui et les genoux de Sherlock ont un sursaut : il voulait apparemment se lever.

\- Un problème, Sherlock ? interroge la grosse dondon.

\- Un spasme, sûrement, sourit William avant de me suivre.

Nous partons, sans un regard pour Sherlock.

* * *

**La suite du Ellock ou ?...**


	11. OS non déterminé 6

**AVF.**

**Petite allusion à la chanson de Stromaé dans le titre ! Alors, ça baigne ? Chez vous aussi il fait bon ? J'ai remarqué que le dernier OS a ramené plus de reviews qu'habituellement, ça fait plaisir !**

**Vous allez me dire que dans celui-ci, Elizabeth pardonne un peu vite. Mais bon, elle savait à quoi s'attendre en se mettant en couple avec the Sherlock Holmes ! Et, j'ai préféré faire un Sherlock un peu bêbête plutôt que sentimental !**

**/!\ A PARTIR D'AUJOURD'HUI TOUT LES OS SERONT DES "Non-déterminés".**

**Vous pouvez désormais choisir le sujet/couple ou la situation du OS à _CHAQUE FOIS._**

**Je garde quand même quelques OS tout chaud pour quand je serais en examen ou ce genre de choses ! Sinon... Mmh ! Oh oui : je pars à Londres AUX MEMES DATES QUE LA CONVENTION SHERLOCK mais je ne peux pas y aller :'( ! Je voulais aussi dire que j'adore ma classe : on a fait un trou dans le mur. On est de grands rebelles !**

**Je pense que c'est tout x)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mana 2702 :**

**Encore une autre vengeance ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi !**

**MMWH :**

**J'aime tellement le rendre jaloux, vous n'avez pas idée ! J'adore rendre les perso jaloux !**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Elle a surtout beaucoup de caractère : au lieu de faire une scène, elle a préférée le faire chier ! (soyons vulgaire ma foi). Je suis très heureuse que tu aies appréciée !**

**aliena wyvern :**

**La voilà donc !**

**Ilfa :**

**OMFG UNE REVENANTE ! D OU VIENS TU MISERABLE ?! Ah les TPE, ce que j'en entends parler et ce que je suis contente de ne pas en avoir ! (vive la Belgique) ITALIE ? L'ITALIE C'EST GENIAL ! FORZAAA ITALIA (pardon). Oh merde... Si t'as des problèmes de santé qui t'excusent, tu es dispensé de review (vise la gentillesse) ! L'Angleterre, bah je pars avec l'école et en famille d'accueil une semaine en juillet 8)**

**Electre 1964 :**

**"Ce grand machin". JE VAIS LE RESSORTIR C'EST OBLIGE !**

**laptiteanelle :**

**Ici !**

**Pasca :**

**J'aime vous frustrez, vous n'avez pas idée :3 Merci beaucoup !**

**Lisa :**

**Hahaha, merci x)**

**Guest :**

**Yep, je trouve ça aussi cool comme idée parce qu'Elizabeth me manquerait trop sinon (EW : Aw, trop sweet). Je trouve ça cool pour vous faire patienter, pour me faire patienter et pour m'améliorer ! Bref, tout bénef ! Sache, Elliot, que tes délicates oreilles n'ont qu'à allé où je pense pour faire ce que je crois ! Merci encore !**

********************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.********************************

* * *

Je sors de mon école en soupirant, mon sac à dos sciant mon épaule. Depuis quelques jours, je ne me maquille plus et m'habille à la va-vite. Pas que le petit numéro entre Sherlock et Janine m'ait blessée mais c'est tout comme, il y a deux semaines de ça. C'est pitoyable de se comporter de cette façon pour un abruti, je sais bien, je pense ça aussi. Mais, une fois dans la pratique, c'est plus compliqué de se tenir à ses convictions.

Je n'ai rien dis de leur relation à mon père, comme promis. Je n'ai pas reparlé à Sherlock, comme intérieurement promis. Je n'ai rien dis à personne, mais je pense que Mycroft sait. Il m'a regardé avec des yeux louches lors de notre dernier restaurant.

\- Elizabeth. Y'a Sherlock, me souffle Rose.

Je me crispe et redresse la tête. Je le trouve facilement et me crispe, serrant les poings. Je me collerais bien à William pour l'embrasser langoureusement mais je ne le trouve pas. Il est hors de question que je me dirige vers Louis.

Alerte. Nous cherchons une cible pour baiser langoureux. Mon regard est en alerte et s'arrête sur Dumstas avec hésitation.

Oh oui.

Oh putain. Je crois que j'ai eu une bonne idée.

Que dis-je ? L'idée.

Sherlock me suit du regard, les mains dans les poches, le visage impassible mais ses yeux parlent pour lui (visez la poésie).

\- Eh ! Dumstas ! je crie en m'approchant de lui.

\- Elizabeth, non, m'ordonne Rose avec effarement.

Mais si, ma chère, mais si.

\- Quoi, Watson ? crache-t-il avec dédain.

Je lui souris, malicieusement, attrape son col et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il est surpris, ses mains dans l'air sans bouger. Ses lèvres suivent simplement les miennes, sans poser de question. Je me recule, lui offre un grand sourire puis m'en vais comme une princesse.

J'aime les glorieuses comparaisons.

\- Merci !

\- Elizabeth ! dit Sherlock en venant à grandes enjambées.

Je lui souris à lui aussi, ignorant mon pincement au cœur.

\- Tiens, Sherlock. Mon père attend de tes nouvelles ! Mary aussi. Passe nous voir quand tu sais !

Je lui claque la bise sur les deux joues puis repars, me dirigeant vers la station de métro en démêlant mes écouteurs. Derrière moi, le bruit des talons de Rose sur le bitume me suivent.

\- Elizabeth ! Non, mais ça va pas ! Dumstas, sérieusement !

\- Bah quoi ? Entre lui ou le salopard de Holmes, le choix ne se pose pas. En plus, je dois admettre qu'il embrassait bien.

J'entends une exclamation dans mon dos et me tourne : faisant face à Sherlock et Rose. Je grogne dans ma barbe avant de soupirer.

\- Elizabeth ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je dois t'expliquer : mais pas ici.

\- Sinon quoi ? je réponds.

\- J'appelle ton père.

Heureusement qu'il a pas vécu en 45. Je suis mon collabo d'ex petit ami et vais dans un taxi, me collant de toutes mes forces à la portière pour créer un max d'espace entre nous. J'entends son soupire agacé mais ne réagis pas.

Une fois dans Baker Street, je m'appuie contre le mur après avoir salué Miss Hudson pendant qu'i l s'installe dans son fauteuil.

\- Assieds toi, demande-t-il.

Crè-ve.

\- Non.

\- Elizabeth. Tu sais que je ne suis pas avec Janine par plaisir. C'est pour une enquête.

Je me suis posée la question pendant deux longues semaines : si je devais parler de Janine et lui à Sherlock, sous quel angle le ferais-je ?

J'ai ma réponse : avec stupidité.

\- Pas sûr. Janine, elle, a ton âge. Elle n'est pas si laide et elle n'a pas autant de sentiment pour toi que je peux en avoir.

Il se raidit, mais ne réagit pas plus que ça.

\- Elle ne me plaît pas. Je suis avec elle pour une enquête.

\- Alors quitte-la.

C'est sortit sans que j'ai réfléchis : c'est ce que je veux réellement mais je ne sais pas si je lui pardonnerai. Même si ma mère n'a pas eu le temps de me l'enseigner, je sais parfaitement que c'est une mauvaise idée de se remettre avec quelqu'un qui nous a trompés.

\- Je ne peux pas, répond-il soudainement mal-à-l'aise.

Je souris amèrement.

\- Alors que fais-je ici ?

\- Tu as embrassé deux personnes alors que tu es en couple avec moi !

J'écarquille les yeux.

\- Pauvre crétin ! Nous ne sommes plus ensemble !

Il semble désarçonné, son visage prenant tout à coup une expression choquée. Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

\- Q-Quoi ?

Son ton me fendrait le cœur s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait auparavant.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que je serais assez stupide pour rester avec un salaud qui me trompe ? Tu penses sérieusement que j'allais faire l'idiotie de rester avec toi ?!

Il se lève, murmurant des « mais » en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne faiblis pas : le regardant faire sans la moindre envie de le réconforter.

\- C'est fini, Sherlock.

Je tourne des talons et me dirige vers la porte.

\- Magnussen.

Je lève un sourcil et m'arrête.

\- Pardon ?

\- Charles Augustus Magnussen. S'il savait que nous sommes ensembles, il ferait pression sur moi.

J'ai un méchant sourire.

\- Oh, je vois. Le grand Sherlock Holmes se fiche que son image soit ternie par des affaires de drogues mais dès que ça touche la vie sentimentale, c'est un problème ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas, soupire-t-il.

\- Ah oui ?

Je croise les bras, m'asseyant dans le fauteuil de mon père sans me départir de mon expression froide.

\- Explique-moi, alors, j'ordonne.

Il cherche ses mots, faisant nerveusement les cents pas.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Magnussen t'utiliser pour faire pression sur moi, finit-il par avouer au bout de quelques minutes.

Je réfléchis si je dois être touché par ces paroles ou si ce n'est pas encore assez. Mmh. C'est limite.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elizabeth ! Crois-moi, Janine ne t'égale pas.

Je ferme les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, retenant mes larmes en serrant les dents.

\- Tu m'as fais du mal, Sherlock, t'en rends-tu compte ?

\- Je… Elizabeth, murmure-t-il en avançant sa main vers moi.

Je me recule sèchement et lui tourne le dos par pudeur : les larmes inondant mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir plus longtemps.

\- Oh… Je…Bon sang…

Il, je le devine, passe sa main dans ses boucles. J'en conclus qu'il est dépassé par les événements. Il s'accroupit en face de moi et pose ma main sur mon front : en faisant une visière pour cacher mes yeux. Sans prévenir, il attrape délicatement ma taille et glisse doucement mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

Mes sanglots redoublent : les images de lui et Janine se bousculant dans mon cerveau ainsi que des émotions les plus contradictoires les unes que les autres.

La haine, l'amour.

La douleur, le réconfort.

La peur, l'envie.

L'envie de lui pardonner.

\- Je suis désolé, me dit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Il l'a dit avec tant de culpabilité dans la voix que je me sens au bord du pardon : mais je sais bien que je ne devrais pas.

\- Mon amour…

Oh, super. Voilà qu'il utilise des surnoms pour la première fois juste par chantage affectif. Je me dégage de ses bras, reniflant et essuie mes yeux avec le dos de ma main.

\- Passe saluer mon père de temps à autre.

Je me dirige vers la porte en enfilant mon manteau.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je fais ça pour t'éviter des problèmes. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point elle me dégoûte. C'est toi que je veux. Ton corps, souffle-t-il sans, je le devine encore une fois, me regarder.

Je ferme les yeux, serrant la poignée de la porte puis me tourne vers lui et hausse les épaules.

\- Tu es le pire salopard que la terre n'ait jamais porté.

Il se crispe, encaissant le coup silencieusement.

Et je t'aime.

\- Il me fixe, sans me voir.

\- SHERLOCK HOLMES JE T'INTERDIS DE BUGER DANS UN MOMENT PAREIL ! NOTRE COUPLE EST EN JEU !

Ça ne lui fait rien.

Je m'approche, le baffe (évacuant ainsi ma colère) puis l'embrasse passionnément et souris en sentant ses mains me soulever légèrement.

Je suis trop gentille.

* * *

**Prochaine review : prochain OS !**

**Bisous !**


	12. OS non-déterminé 7

**Je ne sais pas ce que je fous là.**

**Salut la compagnie !**

**Dans ce OS, El', Myc' et leur bébé ! C'était très drôle à écrire mais un peu bizarre x) J'ai intentionnellement omis de préciser les âges des personnages.**

**Sinon, pour le racontage de vie hebdomadaire, j'ai commencé Pretty Little Liars ! (s1 episode05), je vous interdis de me spoiler !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Melyna :**

**J'espère de tout coeur qu'il te plaira !**

**Mana 2702 :**

**Dans ce cas, je suis ravie !**

**Nooo Aime :**

**Je suis très heureuse que le OS t'ait plu ! **

**aliena wyvern :**

**Celui-là est cuuute !**

**Ilfa :**

**Je vais très bien. Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! J'espère que tes problèmes de santé ne sont pas si graves x) Et que ça va pour ton TPE !**

**Elliot :**

**Tu me rappelles de plus en plus le patron d'SLG. Bien que celui-ci soit incomparable. Tu devrais lire du Maxime Chattam, question viol et meurtre ça m'a prie toute une tripotée de truc. Heureuse que tu l'aies trouvé bon et qu'il ait plu à Gretchen !**

**Electre 1964 :**

**Tu es trop cruelle x), vive les happy end !**

**MMWH :**

**Mycroft approves this review.**

********************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.********************************

* * *

\- Quel est le nom de ce petit trésor, Monsieur Holmes ? demande aimablement une infirmière.

Je fixe le bébé à la touffe de cheveux roux venant il y a dix minutes de sortir de mon utérus. C'est totalement incroyable. Après une grossesse où j'ai cru que j'allais réduire le gouvernement britannique en poussière sous mes crises d'humeur, il est là.

Il est arrivé.

Je pense, malgré tout, que le moment le plus drôle aura été quand j'ai menacé Mycroft d'aller en personne chez la reine pour lui ordonner de réduire les heures de travail de mon compagnon.

\- Mmh.. Ah… Je…, bafouille l'homme le plus éloquent que je connaisse.

Comme d'habitude, ce sont les femmes qui gardent leur sang froid :

_\- Scott Sherlock John Holmes, _je réponds avec un doux sourire à l'infirmière.

Mon petit garçon ouvre doucement ses yeux bleus typiques des Watson, baillant pendant que ses petits poings potelés battent dans l'air.

\- Mon amour, je dis calmement à Mycroft.

Il se tourne vers moi, totalement hébété.

\- C'est… à nous ? bégaye-t-il.

\- Pas totalement, je souris. Tu es juste son Papa.

\- M-Moi ?

Il serait adorable si je ne venais pas de mettre au monde son fils après plus de huit heures de souffrance. Je me redresse délicatement (ce qui jure totalement avec mon état d'esprit).

\- Va dire bonjour à ton Papa, Scott.

Sur ces douces paroles, je mets mon bébé dans les bras de Holmes n°1 qui le prend maladroitement, ses yeux absorbés par la merveille que nous venons de mettre au monde.

\- Si il a les cheveux roux, c'est parce que j'ai trompé avec Louis, j'ajoute l'air de rien en attrapant une bouteille d'eau.

Sachez, mesdames, que quand le gouvernement britannique est le père de votre enfant vous avez droit au même type de suite que Kate Middleton a eu droit pour son accouchement.

Mycroft relève violemment la tête, son visage cramoisi et j'ai un petit rire.

\- Je plaisante, il est de toi. 50% pur Holmes.

Il garde son sourire béat, passant son doigt sur la joue de notre fils. 3,5 kg, je pense qu'on s'est plutôt bien débrouillé.

\- Elizabeth !

C'est mon père qui vient d'entrer avec sa femme et Sherlock. Mon père embrasse mon front avec amour, malgré que celui-ci soit trempé de sueur et vérifie comment je vais. Il arrive que son instinct de médecin reprenne le dessus.

\- Je vais bien, je souris, un peu fatiguée. Va voir ton petit fils.

\- Les Holmes y sont déjà occupés, grogne-t-il en fusillant du regard les deux hommes de nos vies.

\- Enfin, les trois pour moi.

Sherlock est tout aussi perdu que son frère : admirant tout deux mon fils comme si ils n'avaient jamais vu un bébé de leur vie.

\- Sherlock, j'appelle d'une voix douce.

Il tourne sa tête vers moi. Mon père prend de force son petit fils et commence à lui gazouiller des trucs à voix basse. Mary, elle, l'observe avec douceur.

\- Tu sais comment nous l'avons appelé ?

Il jette un regard interrogateur à son frère qui souffle d'une voix perdue :

\- Scott.

-Pourquoi ? demande Mary.

\- William Sherlock Scott Holmes, répond mon père à ma place en comprenant.

Sherlock est de nouveau entrain de buguer. Je vais le tuer si ça continue. Je reprends mon fils, oblige Sherlock à s'assoir sur le coin du lit et lui met Scott dans les bras.

Sherlock le regarde sans vraiment comprendre, encore perdu et je décide d'en rajouter une couche.

\- En fait, son nom complet est Scott Sherlock John Holmes, je souris.

Le cadet des Holmes regarde son frère avec effarement, le pauvre gars pense sans doute qu'on se fout de lui ou un truc du genre.

\- On voudrait que tu sois le parrain.

\- Sherlock est partis pour buguer au moins deux heures, soupire John. On va vous laissez un petit d'intimité le temps d'aller chercher un sandwich.

Sur ces sages paroles, il attrape Sherlock (Mycroft ayant bien entendu repris notre fils) et sort avec lui et Mary. Mycroft pose doucement Scott dans le berceau et vient s'installer près de moi.

\- Alors, prêt à devenir père ?

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

\- Non. Je peux toujours demander à Sherlock mais le pauvre est partit pour un bug que même internet explorers (RIP- AP) envierait.

Il a un petit sourire et m'embrasse délicatement.

\- Dire que j'ai eu l'espoir que ton humour s'améliore avec l'âge.

\- Les Holmes sont tellement naïfs, j'articule avant de bailler.

Il caresse doucement mes cheveux.

\- Dors un peu, murmure-t-il.

Avec plaisir, je souffle en me roulant en boule.

* * *

**Prochaine review : prochain OS !**

**Enjoy !**


	13. OS non déterminé 8

**Tout tout tout mais pas l'indifférence…**

**JE M'EXCUSE D'AVANCE **

**JE TROUVE CE OS NUL A MOURIR MAIS JE SAIS PAS FAIRE DANS LE TRISTE MOI ! MON TRUC C'EST LES HAPPY END PAS CA ! JE ME RATTRAPERAIS LA PROCHAINE FOIS PROMIS**

**Attention,**

**à partir d'aujourd'hui commence mon :**

_**"Cadeau pour les 100 reviews"**_

**Dés à présent vous pouvez poser vos questions aux personnages !**

**Limitez à trois questions/personnes !**

**Enjoy !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mana 2702 :**

**Heureuse que tu aies aimé ! Vive le cuteness !**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**pardonpardonpardonpardonpardonpardon**

**Electre 1964 :**

**Passe moi en !**

**Nooo Aime :**

**Je suis contente ! J'ai tout autant aimé l'écrire et j'étais assez satisfaite du résultat !**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Vive les bébés et les pizzas !**

**Gretchen :**

**Elliot, je te pensais en aussi haute estime que Le Patron d'SLG, je me suis trompée. Aussi, pour Gretchen, si l'épisode me donne des idées et est propice, j'en ferais un OS spécial ^^'**

**Melyna :**

**Avec plaisir !**

******************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.******************

Gregory a maintes et maintes fois fait preuve de son hésitation par rapport à notre relation. J'ai maintes et maintes fois tenté de le rassurer. Mais, cette fois, c'est fini.

Il m'a quittée.

Oh, bien sûr. Il a été gentleman, comme à son habitude, trouvant des prétextes à n'en plus finir. Il s'est même excusé quand il a remarqué mes larmes. Il a utilisé comme arguments notre différence d'âge, bien sûr. Mais aussi sa fonction trop… prenante. Les Holmes également. Et a surtout insisté sur mon père.

Moi ? Moi je n'ai rien dis. Je l'ai simplement écouté. J'ai abandonné. Je l'ai laissé partir. Je n'avais rien à objecter, à ajouter. Il avait décidé que c'était fini, je ne pouvais rien faire pour le dissuader. J'ai simplement embrassé sa joue, inspirant peut-être trop longtemps son parfum avant de tourner les talons.

J'ai bien sûr espéré qu'il me recontacte. J'ai guetté pendant un mois entier mon téléphone. Je me suis fais violence, dans le premier sens du terme, pour ne pas lui envoyer un message, pour ne pas l'appeler. J'ai quitté la maison dès qu'il pointait le bout de son nez pour saluer mon père. J'ai ignoré ses yeux tristes, son regard plein de compassion.

Mais c'est dur. Il me manque.

Son rire, quand je disais combien j'aimais ses cheveux, me manque. Je me languis de son sourire timide mais appréciateur quand je prenais les devants. Je rêve encore de sa main sur ma taille, m'attirant amoureusement contre lui.

Alors, je l'évite.

Mais c'est dur. Et compliqué. Mon père et son meilleur ami font quand même des enquêtes avec. Je dois user d'inventivité pour ne pas le croiser. D'ingéniosité pour trouver des prétextes pour sortir. J'essaye de ne rien dire à mon père mais il remarque. Je sens ses regards dans mon dos quand j'essuie des larmes. Je sens son amour pour moi quand il me serre dans ses bras.

Sans que j'ai à lui en parler, il sait.

\- Elizabeth, soupire-t-il au bout de quelques jours. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- .. Rien, Papa.

Je ne le regarde pas. Je continue de faire la vaisselle, lui tournant le dos.

\- Dis moi, ordonne-t-il.

\- …. Je ne peux vraiment pas.

\- Je veux savoir qui ou quoi te mets dans cet état ! s'énerve-t-il en tapant du poing.

Je serre les dents en sursautant. Je me tourne vers lui, déglutissant.

\- … Mon petit ami et moi avons… Cassé.

Il fronce les sourcils. Il me regarde comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu.

\- Qui ? Depuis quand ? C'est lui qui t'a quitté ?

\- Papa, je te prie de me croire. Tu ne veux pas savoir c'est qui, je supplie en joignant les mains.

Je n'aurais jamais dû mentionner le fait que j'ai été en couple. Son regard m'indique très clairement qu'il ne va pas lâcher le morceau.

\- …L-Lestrade m'a quitté… Parce qu'il ne voulait pas me… M'influencer.

Dit comme ça ça sonne horrible et immature. Mes épaules sont prises de sursaut et je prends mon visage entre mes mains pour cacher mes larmes. Mon père se précipite vers moi et me serre contre lui, caressant mes cheveux en murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

\- Chérie… Je… ça ira.

\- … Tu n'es pas fâché ? Que je sois sortie avec un homme ?

\- Je le suis. Je vais aller lui faire payer tes larmes d'ici peu. Mais là, je te console.

Je souris et me recule, essuyant mes yeux.

\- - C'est bon…

Il me jauge puis paraît satisfait. Il m'attrape le poignet et m'emmène dehors. Après un bon nombre de cris et de hurlements, je capitule et je suis dans l'obligation d'aller au Yard avec lui. Mes larmes reviennent aussitôt, à la simple idée de devoir l'affronter.

Je. Me. Dégoûte.

Greg ! s'écrie mon père en entrant dans son bureau.

\- John, un probl…Oh mince, souffle l'inspecteur en me remarquant.

Je regarde ailleurs en grinçant des dents. Trouvant une soudaine fascination pour les stores du bureau.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?!

\- Ce n'était plus possible, bégaye-t-il, cherchant ses mots.

Je ferme les yeux.

Ça fait mal.

\- Elizabeth, souffle Lestrade. S'il-te-plaît… Ne pleure pas.

C'en est trop.

Je quitte les yeux, en courant. Je fais comme si je n'entendais pas les cris de mon père. Et mon nom crié par Greg.

Avec désespoir.

* * *

**En plus de ses questions, la prochaine review peut choisir le prochain OS !**

**Enjoy !**


	14. OS non-déterminé 9

**Une deuxième chance.**

**Hey ! Désolé pour le retard mais, à cause de problème personnel, je n'ai pas eu accès à mon PC hier !**

**Sinon, plusieurs choses à dire :**

**1\. Pour les questions, vous posez les posées en fonction des OS ou pas ! Par exemple, des questions sur le dernier chapitre de LBFE ! :)**

**2\. J'ai adoré écrire ce OS ! C'est la suite du précédent mais est beaucoup moins sérieux !**

**3\. J'ai un écris régulier sur "Wattpad", sous le nom d'Anissa Toual. Le titre de mon "roman" est "Les Innés, livre 1 : le père". Jetez y un coup d'oeil ;)**

**C'est tout !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Gabrielle 1 :**

**La voilà !**

**Nooo Aime :**

**J'ai eu un fou rire x) "Papa... Pardon d'être sortie avec un cactus..". La suite est ici !**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Merci ! ^^'**

**melyna :**

**Merci ! :D**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Tellement !**

**Electre 1964 :**

**Réponses d'ici peu !**

**Ilfa :**

**J'ai fais ton happy end ! Cesse donc de faire ta fayote ;). Tu auras les réponses d'ici peu ! Mais... Ai-je omis de préciser qu'il était autorisé de faire des questions dans des questions ?... :o**

**Mana 2702 :**

**Celui-ci te plaira mieux !**

**Gretchen :**

**Passe un bon voyage ! Si tu es déjà revenue, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusée !**

********************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.********************************

* * *

\- Elizabeth, il y a quelqu'un pour toi, annonce mon père avec gravité.

Je lève le nez de mon bouquin, un recueil de nouvelle de Lovecraft, et fronce les sourcils. Je n'attends personne et mon père me traite avec des pincettes depuis que nous sommes allés voir Lestrade au Yard. En plus de ça, Sherlock s'est joint à nous pour le dîner (enfin, mon père l'a forcé à venir nous faire un petit coucou). J'ai bien peur avoir compris qui était-ce.

\- Papa, si c'est qui je…, je menace en fermant lentement mon bouquin.

\- Ah ! Greg, heureuse de vous revoir ! s'exclame Mary en ouvrant la porte.

Je fusille mon père du regard et regrette amèrement que cette société n'accepte pas le fait que je frappe mon père. Pour des raisons que j'ignore, frapper ses parents ça donne très mal.

Je balance donc mon bouquin et me dirige vers les escaliers à grand pas, les joues cramoisies sous la colère et la contrariété. Une main attrape mon poignet, avec douceur mais fermeté. Je fais face à Lestrade et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

_Clac !_

La première gifle est partie toute seule.

_Clac !_

La seconde était préméditée.

\- Ne me touche pas ! je siffle avec haine.

\- Elizabeth, tu peux faire moins de bruit ? demande aimablement Sherlock. Entendre Geof se faire frapper est beaucoup moins drôle que ce programme télé.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Sherlock aime le _Muppet show_, souffle mon père à Mary.

Putain. Qu'est-ce que je fous ici.

Je fixe Lestrade, les joues rougies et l'air ahuri. Des larmes de colère brouillent déjà mes yeux. Ça fait déjà 2 mois mais je ne suis toujours pas prête à en parler. L'Inspecteur masse sa joue et me regarde avec compassion en remarquant mes larmes.

\- Elizabeth, j'aimerais vraiment que nous parlions, me prie Lestrade.

Il jette un regard à mon père qui semble furieux, ce qui est bien ironique puisque c'est lui qui l'a invité, et ajoute :

\- En privé.

\- Pourquoi ? je lance avec insolence.

\- S'il-te-plaît, insiste-t-il.

Pour une raison que j'ignore TOTALEMENT, je le suis à l'extérieur. Je remarque qu'il neige, en fait. Et que je ne n'ai qu'un t-shirt.

\- Tu veux ma veste ? demande Greg.

Mon regard lui répond amplement et, sagement, il me laisse grelotter tranquille. Il se dandine un peu, cherchant ses mots.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pense que j'ai fais une erreur.

Mon propre rire me glace le sang. J'ai un rire sans la moindre chaleur. Un rire de méchant Disney.

\- Tu es entrain de dire que tu regrettes ? je lâche avec froideur.

\- C'est l'idée, oui…

\- Tu veux une autre gifle maintenant ou tu préfère que j'attende la suite ?

\- Attends la suite, prie-t-il.

J'ai décidé d'accepter. En plus, les trois nez de Mary, Sherlock et Papa collés à la vitre ne me donnent vraiment pas envie de rentrer. Greg les remarque aussi et a son expression qui dit « _what the fuck ». _

\- J'avais peur. D'avoir des problèmes à cause de ton âge, j'avais peur que tu me quittes pour un garçon de ton âge et…

\- C'est toi qui m'as quitté ! je m'écrie avec colère.

\- Je sais ! laisse-moi m'expliquer, réplique-t-il.

Je grince des dents.

\- Ok.

\- Je me suis rendu compte que… Que tu me manquais. J'étais terrifié, tu n'as pas idée, j'avais peur à la simple idée qu'un de mes collègues s'en rendent compte. En plus, je pensais que tu te moquais de moi.

\- Pardon ? je lâche, hébétée.

\- Gavin, vous êtes ridicule ! crie Sherlock, de derrière la vitre.

Nous n'en tenons pas compte.

Il me fait un petit sourire timide.

\- Que tu tapais l'ami de ton père pour t'amuser.

\- C'est moi qui pensais ça ! Tu hésites longtemps, tu me dis oui pour larguer comme une vieille merde ensuite !

Lestrade se masse la nuque, mal-à-l'aise. Il lance un regard à nos trois observateurs qui n'ont pas quittés leur poste, Sherlock a même sa tasse de thé à la main.

\- Elizabeth, je te conjure de me croire. Je… Notre différence d'âge est déjà très problématique et…

\- Change de disque, j'ordonne, glaciale.

J'ai super froid. Mes dents claquent et je frotte énergiquement mes épaules en ignorant les regards outrés de mon père. _One apple a day keeps the doctor away _(une pomme par jour écarte le docteur). Passez-moi le pommier histoire qu'il me laisse tranquille.

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail, en plus de ça je dois surveiller Sherlock. Je pensais, je veux dire, j'étais persuadé que tu serais saoulé par mon absence et que tu te tournerais vers quelqu'un de ton âge.

Je roule des yeux.

\- Si les gens de mon âge m'intéressaient, je ne serais pas tombée amoureuse d'un Inspecteur trouvant que regarder un match une bière à la main c'est une bonne soirée. Tu m'as laissé souffrir et tu reviens, la queue entre les jambes, en…

\- Elle a intérêt à y rester, entre les jambes ! s'exclame mon père du salon.

Bon sang, pourquoi ces vitres n'isolent-elles pas plus ?

\- En espérant que je te pardonne. J'ai pleuré des mois durant !

\- Je sais, Elizabeth et… Bordel, prends ma veste tu vas attraper froid !

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, je me retrouve avec la veste de Lestrade sur les épaules. Mes joues s'enflamment et, contre mon gré, je sens l'odeur de Greg. De mon plein gré, j'inspire un peu plus fort.

\- Que veux-tu, exactement ?

\- Une seconde chance, réclame-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Qui me dit que tu ne la gâcheras pas non plus ?

\- Moi ! s'écrie mon père. S'il te fait souffrir une seconde fois, je jure sur Harry que j'irais dépoussiérer mon browing.

Je tape avec force sur la vitre et ils reculent tout les trois en criant un « hééé ! ».

\- Alors ?

\- Je t'aime, répond-il simplement.

_Clac !_

La troisième gifle était mi-prémédité mi-partie toute seule.

\- Tu m'as demandé d'attendre avant de frapper, je rétorque à ses yeux ahuris. J'ai attendu.

\- … Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Je réfléchis. Noël est dans quelques jours, il neige, c'est idyllique. Il est désolé, je l'aime. Il m'a souffrir, il s'en veut. Il risque de me refaire souffrir, mon père le défoncera.

Je l'embrasse fougueusement, nouant mes bras autour de son cou. Sa veste tombe de mes épaules dans la neige mais nous nous n'en tenons pas compte, son sourire sur mes lèvres est une bien meilleure sensation.

Mary siffle et je souris à mon tour. Ses bras enserrent ma taille tellement fort que je dois me hisser sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Ça va être froid, nous interromps mon père.

Je romps le baiser en m'exclamant :

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Vous avez juste servis l'apéro !

\- Et alors ? Vous rentrez.

J'embrasse encore une fois Greg avant de rentrer.

\- Au fait, murmure ce dernier à mon oreille. Ton père m'a fait promettre de ne pas te toucher avant tes 17 ans.

\- … PAPA JE VAIS TE TUER !

* * *

**Déchaînez vous avec les questions !**

**Prochaine review : prochain OS !**


	15. OS non-déterminé 10

**Orgueils et préjugés.**

**Hey !**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi ****j'ai mis ce titre mais j'ai la flemme de le changer x). Dans ce OS (un Mycbeth), je me suis dis qu'on voyait souvent Myc jaloux mais pas beaucoup El'... J'ai changé la donne ! **

**Pas besoin de review cette fois-ci. Le prochain OS sera uniquement des réponses aux questions :). Il arrivera peut-être samedi prochain et non vendredi, on verra.**

**Sinon, je vous rappelle que j'ai aussi une histoire sur Wattpad (Les Innés, livre 1 : le père et que j'ai un groupe pour les fans de Sherlock "Fanatiques de Sherlock Holmes). **

**Je le rappelle pour les possibles "nouveaux" :)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Reste avec moi ! Ne meurs pas 3**

**Gabrielle I :**

**Tu aimes qu'on frappe Lestrade ? Je note.**

**Melyna :**

**J'en suis ravie !**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Il est ici, tout chaud ! Merci !**

**Ilfa :**

**C'est cool le muppet show :(. Réponses à tes questions la semaine prochaine !**

**Electre 1964 :**

**John a déjà tenu à te répondre (même si tu auras une réponse plus approfondie la semaine prochaine). JW : Personne ne touche personne. Point. **

**Mana 2702 :**

**Merci ! Le côté observateur, j'ai aimé l'écrire et le Muppet Show... Je sais pas d'où ça m'est venu xD**

**Lisa :**

**Et un Mycbeth !**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Je suis bien amusée, oui ! C'était super drôle de l'écrire et de le relire (oui, je ris parfois en lisant mes OS) x) Je suis heureuse qu'il ait autant plus à vous qu'à moi !**

**Mane-je :**

**Je pense que tu m'avais déjà laissé une review précédemment (pour La belle-fille de l'espionne, je crois), vrai ? Moi je n'aimais pas du tout ! Je regardais juste une vielle cassette sur la vie des personnages enfants, ça je kiffais x) Mais le Muppet Show "adulte", je détestais ! Je répondrai à tes questions la semaine prochaine, promis !**

**Gretchen :**

**Heureuse que tu te sois amusée ! Je remarque de plus en plus qu'Elliot n'est pas si méchant que ça avec toi ;)**

********************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.********************************

* * *

Confortablement installée dans le canapé de Mycroft, j'entame un bouquin de Jane Eyre. Mes jambes sont repliées, j'ai une couverture qui me couvre les épaules et le feu gronde dans la cheminée. Pour peu, je me croirais dans une comédie romantique.

\- Oliver, Mycroft rentre-t-il ce soir chez lui ? j'interroge en levant le nez de mon bouquin.

Il est pratiquement dix heures du soir, je vais devoir y aller.

\- Oui, Miss, ne vous en faites, me rassure distraitement le majordome.

Je soupire mais hoche la tête.

\- Très bien…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte claque et je relève la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'efface bien vite quand le rire cristallin d'Anthea m'arrive aux oreilles.

Elle sait rire celle-là ?

Je plie la couverture à toute vitesse, saute par-dessus l'accoudoir avec mon livre et me cache derrière le canapé en silence, les observant discrètement.

\- Suivez-moi, demande Mycroft en allant dans la cuisine.

Je vais faire une scène. Je vais faire une scène.

Je me mets debout, dans un silence parfait, et, sur la pointe des pieds, je me glisse derrière le chambranle de la porte. Je peux les observer du coin de l'œil.

Mycroft sert du vin rouge, ils sont face à face, séparés par le plan de travail.

\- Elizabeth devait venir, songe Mycroft à haute voix.

OUI MAIS PAS TA IOJSLJDZI DE SECRETAIRE SUPER CANON BORDEL.

Je porte un jeans et une chemise, je ne suis pas totalement insortable. Mais ce n'est pas comparable au tailleur moulant d'Anthea, son chemisier laissant une certaine vue sur son décolleté et ses cheveux brillants et soyeux.

Ne pas insulter. Ne pas insulter.

\- Elle vous a effectivement envoyé un message à 20h, vous informant qu'elle était chez vous, remarque Anthea en lisant un message sur son téléphone.

\- Ah. Donc elle lit le moindre de mes messages ?

Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche, en silencieux grâce à Dieu, et tape un texto avant de l'envoyer. Quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone sonne et Anthea lit le message avant de devenir cramoisie.

\- Un problème Anthea ?

\- El-Elle vous a envoyé un second message…

Mycroft fronce les sourcils, attrape le téléphone, lit le message et rougit joliment.

\- « _Je t'attends nue dans ta chambre… Je me touche en pensant à toi… -E »_, lit-il à voix haute d'une voix blanche.

Je me mords l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas exploser de rire. Mycroft va à grandes enjambées à l'étage et je me laisse tomber au sol en riant silencieusement.

Anthea ne sait pas où se mettre. Elle boit une gorgée de vin en chipotant à son téléphone. Je me remets sur mes jambes et enlève mon soutient gorge sans même enlever ma chemise (technique de fille, ça demande des années de pratique). Je le lance dans la cuisine quand Anthea a le dos tourné puis me re-cache.

\- Elle n'y est pas, informe mon tendre petit ami en redescendant.

Mycroft revient à la cuisine et s'arrête devant mon soutien-gorge.

\- Bon sang…

\- Un prob-… Oh bon Dieu.

Bon sang, bon Dieu, il faudrait s'arrêter deux minutes.

\- Elizabeth ! Arrête de jouer ! Où es-tu ?

Tu as la maison parfaite pour un cache-cache, coco. Je joue comme je veux. Discrètement, je vais dans la chambre de Mycroft. Je me déshabille complètement et me glisse sous les draps. Tout en écoutant les cris et appels de Mycroft et sa secrétaire, j'envoie des messages à mon père, l'informant que je passe la nuit chez le gouvernement.

Quand la porte claque, j'en déduis qu'A nthea a enfin foutu le camp et j'envoie un second texto à Mycroft.

« _Retourne voir dans ta chambre…-E »_

J'entends des pas dans les escaliers et mon sourire s'agrandit.

\- Bonsoir, je dis d'une voix ravie quand Mycroft entre.

\- Tu aimes me faire tourner en bourrique, n'est-ce pas ? soupire-t-il en me parcourant du regard.

Il lance mon soutien-gorge sur le lit mais je ne le prends pas.

\- J'espérais faire quelque chose avec toi qui ne nécessite pas ce genre de chose…

Il dénoue sa cravate avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Oh… Voyez-vous ça…

Je souris en coin et l'embrasse, glissant ma main sur sa joue quand il approche son visage du mien.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait se faire, murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres en se collant à moi.

...

* * *

**So. Voilà ! Pas de possibilité de faire une suggestion de OS aujourd'hui, désolé !**


	16. Réponses aux questions

**Réponses aux questions (yoloooooo) :**

**Je préviens d'orée, dans les réponses /questions, Mycroft et El' sont ensembles ce qui va donner des situations cocasses… Je me suis bien amusée en les répondant ! Pour le prochain OS, je le posterai sûrement samedi prochain car je pars à Londres jeudi et vendredi prochain et je vais rentrer supeeeer tard !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mana 2702 :**

**J'ai beaucoup ris aussi *se lance des fleurs***

**aliena wyvern :**

**Elle remercie ta compassion !**

**Mane-jei :**

**Bien sûr que je me souviens ! J'aime aussi mieux quand il y a de l'intrigue mais c'est compliqué de faire en un seul OS !**

**Nooo Aime :**

**Je préférerais que tu lises la version sur Wattpad (il reste des fautes d'orthographe mais l'intrigue et le vocabulaire sont beaucoup mieux)**

**Melyna :**

**Merci !**

**Gretchen :**

**Meuh oui. Meuh oui, tu ne l'aimes pas ;)... Une soirée pas catholique ? Je suis musulmane, ça tombe bien ! Puis-je venir ?**

********************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.********************************

* * *

**Môssieur Lestrade: ça va, content de vous et d'avoir cédé à la pression sociale en brisant le coeur d'El ' ? Pfft, petit joueur !**

MH : Pardon ?

EW : Je t'expliquerai mon cœur, je t'expliquerai…

MH : Explique-moi. Maintenant.

JW : Ce qu'il est exigeant.

GL : C'est compliqué…

AP : Je vais te la faire simple, Mickey. Il y a que j'ai mis El' et Greg ensembles pour se faire pleins de poutou poutou parce que je trouve ça cool !

Molly H : Oh…

EW : Elle est jalooooouuuuse !

MH : Mrf. Je préfère elle quand elle est avec moi.

GL : Il est jalooooouuuux !

JW : Ma fille n'est pas une poupée gonflable pour l'amour de Dieu !

AP : Pas drôle…

**John: pourquoi n'avez vous pas un touuuuut petit peu pété le nez de Greg ? Hmmm ?**

JW : Parce que j'en avais pas envie !

EW : Tu as voulu **tué **Mycroft sous prétexte qu'on avait fait l'amour !

JW : IL AVAIT OUBLIE LE PRESERVATIF !

MH : Je ne l'ai pas « oublié », je voulais plus de sensation.

JW :

EW :

SH : Mycroft ?

MH : Oui ?

SH : Cours.

MH : Pardon ?

SH : Sauve ta vie et tes calories et cours !

EW : Tiens on dirait un programme gouvernemental contre l'obésité.

AP : C'est moi qui les fais !

GL : La conversation a dévié de sujet, non ?

EW : En parlant de conversation, vous pensez quoi des tabourets à trois pieds ?

AP : C'est pratique pour se suicid…

JW : J'EN PENSE QUE JE VAIS TUER MYCROFT AVEC CE TABOURET

**L'estrade, avez vous déjà tounrné dans une pub l'Oreal ? Si non, vous devriez. Pis ça auglenterais votre salaire. Ne dites rien, nous savons tout(e)s que vous êtes fonctionnaire. Vous devriez demander une augmentation à Mycroft.**

GL : Lestrade*

MH : Après qu'il ait brisé le cœur à Elizabeth ? Non.

EW : Meuuuuuh c'est mignon.

MH : Mrf.

GL : Mais c'est celle qui m'a obligé ! *pointe Anissa du doigt*

AP *crache ses pops corns* : C'est les lecteurs qui m'ont forcés !

MH : Continue comme ça et on te laissera plus nous manipuler.

AP : Heiiiin ?

SH : Je suis d'accord, Elizabeth et moi pour l'amour du Ciel !

AP : Vous êtes très mignon !

AP : *voit le regard de Jawn*

AP : Okay je me tais.

GL : Donc l'augmentation ? Et merci pour mes cheveux, c'est vraiment sympathique de ta part mai…

MH : Non. Oubliez Lestrade.

**En parlant de Mycroft : les Holmes, d'où vient le nom de code "poisson rouge" ?**

MH : Pour cette raison, justement.

SH : Tsss. Si stupide.

MH : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord.

EW : PAPA PRENDS UNE PHOTO ILS NE S'ENGUEULENT PAS !

JW : CHAMPAGNE MARY !

MW : CHAMPAGNE !

EW: Sinon, pour répondre à la question. Mycroft pense que tout le monde est un poisson rouge comparé à sa merveilleuse intelligence. Quel animal représente le mieux la stupidité que le poisson rouge ? Et il a choisi ses poissons rouges préférés.

MH : Je ne « pense » pas que les gens sont des poissons rouges comparés à moi. C'est le cas !

EW : Ah oui ? Trouve un poisson clown et laisse-moi tranquille désormais.

MH : Elizabeth !

EW :

MH : Elizabeth !

EW :

MH : Je déteste les Watson.

AP : Tu les èèèèèèèèèèèèmes !

**El', tu veux pas m'arranger un coup avec Louis ?**

EW : Non !

L : Pourquoi ?

EW : Parce que.

MH : Oui, pourquoi ?

EW : Parce que.

JW : Parce que ma petite chérie est fort possessive. *pince la joue*

EW : LACHE MOI

MW : L'ironie est que ce soit qui dise ça.

JW : Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

MW (approuvée par Sherlock) : « Mycroft ne touchera pas un cheveu de ma fille », « Mycroft a corrompu ma fille », « Ce Holmes n'a pas le droit de la toucher ! »

SH : « Le jour où elle a un petit ami, je remets en pratique mon séjour en Irak », « Son short est peut-être trop court ? »

EW : UN SHORT TROP COURT ? MAIS T'AS CRU QU'ON ÉTAIT AU 18E SIECLE ?!

JW : Mais…Chérie…

MH : Le point est pour Mycroft Holmes.

L : Avec ça on a oublié la question…

AP : Welcome to my world.

**Sherlock serait-ce Miss Peggy qui vous attire dans le Muppet Show ?**

SH : Pardon ?

EW : Moi, oui.

JW : Tu n'es pas musulmane ?

EW : Tu n'es pas mon père ? Tu sais déjà la réponse.

AP : POPOPOPO

Miss Hudson : Miss ?

AP : Oui ?

Miss Hudson : Silence.

AP : Oui madame.

**Elizabeth, combien de temps à attendre jusqu'aux 17 ans ? Remarquez que votre père a interdit à Greg de vous toucher mais il ne vous a pas dit d'en faire autant... ****Moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien hein...**

JW : Personne ne touche personne.

EW : Ah oui ? On verra ça.

MH : Lestrade ne te touche pas.

EW : Ah oui ? On…

MH : On quoi ?...

EW : Rien du tout.

JW : Je tiens à préciser, Mycroft, que vous ne la touchez pas non plus.

MH : Sinon quoi ?

SH : Sinon je mets les photos enfants de toi dans le journal.

EW : Oh wiiiii fais le !

MH : Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ma vie amoureuse ?

SH : Depuis jamais. C'est juste drôle de t'embêter.

***ton doucereux* Serloooock ... D'où hient cet amour pour le Muppet Show ? Dis nous tout, je veux savoir.**

SH : Peggy la cochonne me rappelle mes années d'enfance avec Mycroft.

MH : Je vais le tuer !

JW : Moi j'aime bien.

AP : Et toi, El' ?

EW : Sherly, moque-toi encore une fois de mon petit ami et je lâche quelques dossiers sur toi.

AP : Aw cuuuute !

MH : Je me sens humilier.

SH : Elle fait le travail à ma place.

**L'estrade ... Pourquoi avoir accepté le chantage de John ? II t'as menacé avec quoi ?**

GL : Lestrade*

AP : Chipôôôôte pas…

MH : Qui vous dit qu'il n'y a que le docteur Watson qui l'ait menacé ?

EW : C'est horrible d'avoir dans son entourage un gouvernement, un soldat, le détective consultant et une espionne.

AP : Et une danseuse exotique !

Miss Hudson : Silence.

AP : Oui madame.

**La prochaine est pour toi Anissa. Dis moi, il y a un truc que je comprend pas ... Je me creuse la cervelle a te trouver des questions drôles. Et improbables. Bref, des trucs ou tu peux partir en live dans tes réponses parce qu'on aime tous ça. Donc j'aimerais que tu m'explique un truc. Elles sont ou les réponses a mes questions du dernier chapitre ? Grrrr. Fait gaffe ou je vais dire encore plus de conneries dans mes reviews pour me venger. Ne me sous estime pas.**

AP : Bah je sais pas… C'est le genre de situation et/ou de répliques que j'aimerais vivre…

EW : Qui te dit que NOUS on aime les vivre ?

AP : Beuh…

SH : Quelle idiote !

AP : Mais !

JW : Tsss.

AP : Je vous signale que je peux tous vous faire faire une partouze donc chut.

MH : Je peux te faire rayer de la surface de la terre.

AP : Nope. JE SUIS TON CREATEUR.

EW : Faites la taire.

Miss Hudson : Silence.

AP : Oui madame.

**sauf peut-être quand est-ce que nous auront la suite de la vie d'Elizabeth ? vas tu vraiment attendre la saison 4 ? et d'ailleurs toi tu penses qu'il va se passer quoi ? (je sais aucun rapport avec la fiction...) **

AP : Alors j'ai pas mal d'idée. D'abord, El' ira chez sa famille. Ensuite, il y aura les enquêtes sur lesquelles elle aura sans doute une certaine influence, ensuite sa rupture avec Mycroft va prendre pas mal de place et enfin la naissance de sa demi-sœur.

EW : Pas mal, pas mal.

AP : Pour la saison 4… Je suis dans le flou ! Je pense qu'il y aura un truc avec le bébé de Mary et John. Personnellement, j'espère qu'ils adapteront « La ligue des rouquins » qui est l'une de mes préférées ! Vualàààà !

**Johnny bébé (E: Quel merveilleux surnom ):**

**Comment avait vous réussi à le convaincre, pour les 17 ans ?**

MW : Mon Johnny. À moi.

JW : Je ne l'ai pas convaincu. Il n'avait pas le choix.

MH : Bon sang, que s'est-il passé avec Lestrade ?!

EW : Rien mon cœur, rien.

JW : Glups, mon cœur ?

SH : Un cœur, Mycroft ? Plutôt un espèce de Boudha à parapluie.

EW : VOUS SAVIEZ QUE SHERLOCK CHANTAIT ABBA SOUS SA DOUCHE.

MH : Oui. Je le savais.

JW : HEIN ?!

AP : lol.

**Lestrade: Toujours pas celibataire ? (E: Je la voyais venir... Tu n'en as pas marre de le harceler ? G: Il est gentil, lui.)**

Molly H : Non.

EW : AH NON ? CA Y EST ?

GL : Pardon ?

JW : Ils sont ensembles ?

MW : Enfin !

GL : Hein ?

EW : FELICITATION.

MW : Je suis heureuse pour vous !

GL : Kesskispasse ?

Miss Hudson : Je m'en doutais !

SH : Gregoire et Molly…

GL : MAIS BORDEL QUE SE PASSE T IL ?

AP : Rien, rien…

**Sherlock: Vous espionnez Elizabeth juste pour le fun ?**

SH : Non. Pour l'intérêt.

MH : Moi pour le fun.

JW : PARDON ?

MH : Oh pitié, je vous ai déjà vu faire un détour jusque son école pour savoir comment elle va.

EW : PAPA. DIS-MOI QUE C'EST FAUX.

JW : Je t'aime, chérie, tu le sais, hein ?

EW : PAPA.

JW : … C'est vrai.

SH : Mycroft le fait aussi.

EW : DONC T'AS PAS LE TEMPS POUR DES RESTOS MAIS POUR ME STALKER OUI

MH : Chérie…

EW : OK. Pardonner.

JW : Je t'appelle chérie aussi mais tu ne me pardonnes pas !

EW : C'est différent.

MH : :).

SH : Arrête ça. C'est perturbant.

* * *

**Prochaine review = prochain OS !**


	17. OS non-déterminé 11

**Retour du voyage.**

**JE SAIS JE SUIS IMPARDONNABLE**

**JE VOUS EXPLIQUE : Je suis rentrée de mon voyage à Londres (dont les activités craignaient bien, heureusement qu'on a réussi à s'amuser quand même) à 1h du matin. J'avais à peine commencer le OS ! Le samedi, je travaille toute la journée et le dimanche, lundi, mardi et mercredi, je suis malade !**

**Je n'ai pu le continuer qu'hier et je le poste aujourd'hui !**

**Je passe les réponses aux reviews (sorry mais c'est encore la galère) et rentre dans le vif du sujet ! Peut-être que le prochain OS sera un tout chaud mais donnez quand même des propositions !**

**Je vous redemande d'aller faire un tour sur Wattpad (désolé mais cela me tient taaaant à coeur) et d'aller lire "Les Innés. Livre 1, le père" !**

* * *

Je sors du car en baillant. Je reviens d'un voyage éreintant dans la campagne anglaise et, même si on s'est fort ennuyé, je suis crevée. J'aperçois mon père : c'est le seul qui a un visage anxieux et qui regarde autour de lui.

Faudrait que je lui explique qu'on ne m'attaquera pas comme ça devant une cinquantaine d'élève. Moriarty n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis son épique _did you miss me ? _ Ce qui est bien dommage car c'était franchement badass.

\- Déride toi, Papa, tu vas finir ridé à quarante ans, je souris en lui embrassant la joue.

\- Sherlock est là, maugréé-t-il dans sa barbe en parcourant la foule du regard.

Je relève un sourcil. Sherlock était contre mon voyage scolaire mais il est trop possessif pour son propre bien. Pas que je redoute l'idée qu'il entre en contact avec Louis mais si.

\- Pourquoi est-il venu ? je demande à mon père.

Évidemment, ce dernier est au courant de notre relation. Il l'a vite appris. Sherlock, malgré son statut d'unique détective consultant au monde, a du mal avec la notion de « rester discret ».

Son excuse était quelque chose comme « il est tard, tu pourrais te perdre », répond mon père d'une voix absente.

\- Papa. Il va revenir, tu sais ça ? Tu le nourris et le choie. Allons rechercher mon sac.

Nous retournons auprès du car où le chauffeur a entassé les sacs les uns sur les autres. Mon père tire le mien et je le laisse faire.

Bah quoi ? Il a été soldat. Il peut le faire.

\- Elizabeth, murmure une voix grave dans mon dos. J'aurais espéré quelques messages.

\- Nous ne pouvions pas prendre nos téléphones, Sherlock, je rétorque d'une voix moqueuse avant de faire face à Holmes n°2.

\- Les idiots, chuchote-t-il avant d'approcher son visage du mien.

Je glisse ma main dans ses boucles en souriant contre ses lèvres. Son immense main se glisse dans le creux de ma taille et il me colle lentement contre lui. Il faut croire que je lui ai manqué car mon père doit carrément toussoter pour que Sherlock daigne de rompre le baiser.

Et encore, il me garde contre lui, sa main sur ma hanche.

Les regards interrogateurs des abrutis de mon école me font monter le feu aux joues et je préfère me concentrer sur l'air furieux de mon paternel.

\- Oui, John ? interroge calmement Sherlock.

\- Sherlock, grogne mon père. Je t'interdis de tripoter ma fille en public.

Le-dit tripoteur prend un air offusqué :

\- Je ne l'ai pas tripoté. Je lui ai dis bonjour. Tu as mis Mary enceinte et tu es encore en colère quand j'embrasse Elizabeth ?

\- C'est ma fille !

\- Et alors ? Elle a un vagin opérationnel. Je pourrais la mettre enceinte.

Je calme le jeu quand je remarque les poings serrés de Watson père. Je me dégage des bras de Sherlock qui fronce les sourcils et rassure mon père d'une caresse sur l'épaule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne te fera pas de petits enfants avant ta mort, je le rassure bien gentiment.

\- Mais…, tente Sherlock.

\- Chut, Sherly.

Je souris à mon père qui fixe Sherlock comme si il allait le tuer.

\- Il ne te touche pas avant ta mort, aussi, rajoute-t-il.

Sherlock me regarde sans comprendre pour réplique :

\- Elizabeth ne t'a pas dit ? Je pensais que…

\- Bordel, Sherlock, je grogne entre mes dents.

Mon père nous regarde avec effroi puis percute :

\- Quoi ?! Le seul avantage à ce que tu sois avec Sherlock c'est qu'il est complètement dénué de sexualité ! Les rumeurs disaient qu'il se reproduisait selon la mitose* !

\- Hé ! s'écrie Sherlock. Je suis certain que c'est Mycroft qui a lancé cette rumeur.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre ni même la Vierge Marie. Tu espérais que je garde ma virginité jusqu'à mes 40 ans ?

Il me regarde, ahuri.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Bon, de toute façon on en parlera plus tard.

Sherlock s'interpose, ayant apparemment prévu autre chose.

\- Ah non. Elle rentre avec moi.

\- P-pardon ?

Mon Papa a un coeur en béton armé.

\- Voyons, John. Tu l'as vue. Tu as dis bonjour. Tu dis au-revoir maintenant.

Super. Me voilà devenir le lot du combat entre mon père et Sherlock.

\- Écoute, Papa. Je vais rentrer avec Sherlock et je rentre demain à la première heure.

Il se plie à ma volonté, un peu récalcitrant. Je lui souris et attrape mon bagage, préférant vider les mains de mon père de tout objet lourd potentiellement utilisé pour frapper un Holmes agaçant. Sherlock hèle un taxi et s'y dirige à grandes enjambées.

\- Sherlock, tu peux attendre cinq petites secondes ?

\- Pourquoi ? geint-il. Rentrons !

Je l'ignore délibérément et vais saluer mes amis. Même si je les déteste, je préfère les saluer. Dormir ensemble dans le même car, ça rapproche.

Je retourne à nouveau près de Holmes et me laisse tomber sur la banquette arrière avec un soupir de bien-être.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

\- Sentir l'haleine du matin de quelqu'un, ça tisse des liens.

Il marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Je souris en coin et regarde le paysage de la City qui m'avait tant manqué.

Hourra de la pollution !

Hourra des connards qui te bousculent sans s'excuser !

Vive la merveilleuse ville de Londres !

Nous arrivons à Baker Street étonnamment rapidement. Sherlock me pousse pour que nous évitions Madame Hudson. Un peu trop fatiguée pour pouvoir discuter, je me laisse faire sans broncher. Je lance ma veste sur le porte manteau en baillant.

Ni une ni deux, je me retrouve plaquée entre le mur et le corps longiligne de Sherlock. Il pose ses deux mains sur mes joues et m'embrasse langoureusement.

Je rougis furieusement mais réponds au baiser, agréablement surprise par Sherly. Quand sa main se pose sur ma fesse et son bassin s'imbrique au mien, je fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je demande en rompant le baiser.

\- Je m'ennuyais pendant ton absence…, souffle-t-il en embrassant mon cou. Je me suis préparé pour la prochaine fois où on ferait l'amour…

Je me crispe totalement et le repousse.

\- Préparé ? Tu as repris contact avec Adler ?

\- Bien sûr que non, se défend-il en essayant de m'embrasser.

\- Sherlock, je te parle là, je siffle en esquivant ses lèvres.

Il soupire et recule en croisant les bras. Un vrai gamin.

\- J'ai regardé des films pornographiques, s'explique-t-il très sérieusement.

J'hésite entre rire et pleurer.

Je pleure donc de rire.

Vexé et blessé dans son égo plus grand que le Big Ben, Sherlock va dans sa chambre avec l'expression la plus digne possible.

\- Oh mon amour ! je ris en le suivant.

À peine ai-je pénétré dans la chambre, qu'il m'attire contre lui et murmure dans mon cou.

\- Je t'assure que tu ne riras plus longtemps, promet-il avant de parsemer mon cou de léger baiser.

Si léger que je doute même qu'il le fasse.

Tout en me gardant contre lui, il déboutonne lentement sa chemise. Timidement, je la lui enlève et caresse son torse fin. Il sourit contre ma peau avant de remonter sa bouche jusqu'à mon lobe qu'il mordille.

Je gémis à voix basse et enfonce mes ongles dans ses omoplates. Il m'allonge doucement sur le lit et se met au-dessus de moi. Je l'embrasse langoureusement mais il fuit mon baiser, consacrant son attention sur ma poitrine qu'il caresse.

Qu'il torture en fait.

\- Bordel… Sherlock…

\- Chut… Patience…

Je me grogne de mécontentement et me frotte contre son érection. Il gémit à son tour. Un son grave et doux qui sonne dans mon oreille comme un son magique.

Il titille mes tétons avec douceur, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Sa bouche embrasse mon cou, laissant des marques qui me resteront demain, j'en suis certaine. Nos jambes sont entremêlées et se frottent entre-elles.

Remontant son visage, nos bouches se rencontrent encore et encore. Nos langues se joignant parfois à la danse. Il caresse du bout des doigts l'intérieur de mes cuisses, effleurant délibérément mon pubis.

\- Sh-…

\- Mmh… Elizabeth…, murmure-t-il avant de changer de position, me mettant au-dessus.

Je retiens un sourire victorieux, trop émoustillée. M'asseyant sur son bassin, je me frotte l'air de rien contre son érection. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mes fesses et je me cambre. Tout en caressant son torse, m'amusant avec ses tétons, je le marque à mon tour à la base du cou, sur la pomme d'Adam et le haut du cou.

J'espère que Lestrade le remarquera.

J'entends son souffle entrecoupé de gémissement dans mon oreille. Il finit par perdre patience et, une fois tous les deux nus, il enfile un préservatif.

C'est carrément excitant.

Lentement, il entre dans ma forêt interdite **(AP : désolé les gars pour le tue l'amour mais je me suis tellement tuée en l'écrivant xD)** en m'embrassant.

Je le sens gronder une fois en moi. Il patiente quelques instants avant de commencer de long vas et viens. Encore sur lui, je me permets de gérer le mouvement comme il me plaît. Il jouit trop vite à mon goût et je grogne.

\- Déjà ? je soupire en retombant sur le matelas.

Il sourit en coin et enfouit son nez dans mon cou.

\- Ça vient seulement de commencer. Retourne-toi.

J'éclate de rire mais obéis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je gémis plus que je ris.

*Mitose : La mitose est un processus de division cellulaire qui permet d'obtenir deux cellules filles identiques à partir d'une cellule mère.

PUTAIN DE SUJET DE MON INTERRO DE MERCREDI

* * *

**Si you plééé allez sur Wattpad... Si you plééé lisez mon histoire... **

**J'vous aime !**


	18. OS non-déterminé 12

**La surprise.**

**Aujourd'hui, deux OS ! Très très court mais deux quand même ;).**

**Les gars, j'vous adore hein mais j'dois vous avouer que j'ai vraiment du mal avec Moriarty. Je veux bien le faire ! Mais je préfère le décrire que le jouer, après je le fais OOC !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mana 2702:**

**Je suis suuuuper contente que tu aies apprécié ! J'avais peur que tu trouves ça trop court, j'ai du mal avec les lemons !**

**Mane-jei :**

**Reste en vie :(. C'est comme ça que Benedict Cumberbatch décrit Sherlock en réalité, j'ai lu un article sur Mademoizelle . com et je m'en suis inspirée ;). Voilà ta prise de flag !**

**malya :**

**Meeerci très chère ;)**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Tu ne trouves pas ça plausible ? x)**

**Gretchen :**

**Je me dis souvent que les reviews seraient beaucoup moins fantaisistes sans toi... C'est assez drôle de lire ton petit dialogue que j'en oublie la review en elle-même !**

**Electre 1964 :**

**Bah quoi ? x)**

********************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.********************************

* * *

Je pénètre dans Baker Street essoufflée. Il arrive parfois qu'un imbécile de journaliste me colle aux baskets et je dois user de mon sprint pour le semer. Mes poumons n'ayant qu'une très faible réserve, je suis toujours exténuée.

Quand j'ouvre, je ne vous raconte pas ma surprise en découvrant la personne assise sur le fauteuil de Sherlock.

\- M-Mycroft ? je bredouille.

Il semble tout aussi surpris que moi mais se lève pour m'embrasser.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Boarf. La routine. Tu sais, avoir des devoirs à faire, un paquet de cigarette, menacer Sherlock de dévoiler certains de ses secrets à son grand frère…

Ce dernier sourit méchamment.

\- Intéressant.

\- Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? je m'enquis en tendant le cou.

\- Dans la dou-…

Nous sommes coupés par la voix grave de Sherlock chantant à plein poumon Dancing Queen.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen_

Je plaque ma main sur la bouche de Mycroft pour arrêter son fou rire et m'approche le plus possible de la salle de bain. J'enclenche l'enregistreur, sans un seul bruit, et m'arrête quand il a finit de chanter.

J'embrasse Mycroft en souriant et je souffle :

\- J'ai ce qu'il me faut. Je reviendrai faire mon chantage plus tard.

Il sourit en coin à son tour.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Eh ! je m'exclame en fronçant les sourcils. Mon chantage. C'est mon enregistrement.

Mycroft lève un sourcil.

\- Ah oui ?

J'embrasse le creux de son cou en guise de réponse... explicite et m'en vais.

**Un pardon. **

Cet abruti de crétin de connard de criminel de Moriarty m'a foutu cinq lapins de suite. Je peux pardonner les trois premiers sans problème. Je sais qui il est. Ce qu'il fait et surtout quelle est ma place au sein de son espèce de hiérarchie personnelle. Mais cinq il ne faut pas plaisanter non plus. Il n'est pas inscrit "PIGEONNE" en gras sur mon front.

Je suis en sortie scolaire, au British Museum. C'est super drôle de pouvoir se mêler à la masse d'européen qui n'ont pas non plus d'uniforme. On se fond dans la masse. Je vais pouvoir les tuer tous, discrètement. Je m'approche avec précaution de l'une des momies.

\- Elle te ressemble, me dit Rose après une longue minute de réflexion.

\- En effet. C'est de la famille maternelle.

Elle sourit et s'éloigne soudainement, rejoignant les autres. Je lève le nez pour la suivre du regard et croise le sourit moqueur d'un touriste portant une casquette ô combien ridicule. J'étouffe mon sourire dans un rictus arrogant et repose mes yeux sur la vitrine, remplissant le questionnaire.

Le dit-touriste s'approche de moi. Près. Trop près. Je fronce les sourcils et m'écarte d'un pas. Il me suit.

_Ne panique pas. Les ricains ont compris la leçon. Ne panique pas._

Je tourne les talons et vais dans la salle concernant le bouddhisme, deux couloirs et un étage plus loin.

Il est toujours là.

Je fais volte-face :

\- Bon, vous me voulez quoi ?

Les yeux marron foncés font automatiquement faire un salto à mon estomac.

\- J-Jim ?…

Il m'embrasse passionnément, possessivement. Avant de s'en aller, il prononce deux phrases :

\- Le prochain rendez-vous sera meilleur. J'espère que tu aimes les surprises.

Je le connais assez pour savoir que j'ai pas besoin de comprendre. Je comprendrai quand il faudra.

Je comprends en effet, quand je retourne auprès du car. Un énorme bouquet de fleur ainsi qu'un bijou hors de prix trônent sur ma place. Va expliquer ça aux professeurs.

* * *

**Prochaine review, prochain OS !**


	19. OS non-déterminé 13

**La vie dans ma tête.**

_Au bar avec Lestrade._

**Bonjour !**

**Alors, je ne suis pas (encore) décédée mais j'ai juste eu un problème de PC. Je suis désolé mais je pense que je vais mettre en pause le recueil de OS... Je n'ai plus tant d'inspiration mais je compte commencer un nouveau truc ou vous retrouverez Elizabeth !**

**Je vais, en effet, faire un crossover Sherlock/Harry Potter où Elizabeth va aller à Poudlard !**

**Je posterai le prologue juste après avoir poster ce OS. Je vous rassure il y en aura peut-être encore quand j'aurai un soupçon d'inspiration, je reviendrai !**

**Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne veux pas me forcer à écrire des choses qui ne m'amusent plus...**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Merci !**

**Mana 2702 :**

**Tu en as de la chance, voici le dernier !**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Bien sûr O:)**

**malya :**

**Merci !**

**Mane-je :**

**J'espère que tes amis ne vont pas te renier après ça xD**

**Electre 1964 :**

**Bien sûr, bien sûr ;)**

**Gretchen :**

**Serais-je pour vous un endroit pour vous permettre de vous disputez ? **

**Jane Moriarty :**

**Désolé pour le retard et merci pour ta review ! Une review est un peu une appréciation... Non ? x)**

** 301 :**

**Je vais arrêter celle-ci mais continuer une autre ! Un crossover, tiens! Je suis d'accord mais à la condition que tu me cites dans les disclaimers et que tu m'envoies les chapitres pour que j'y jette un coup d'oeil !**

**Disclaimer**************** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.******************

* * *

J'ai eu un bulletin digne de ce nom, enfin. J'aurais donc des vacances de Noël un minimum correcte et j'aurais le droit d'aller à mes restaurant avec Mycroft, depuis la mort de Sherlock nous avons mis au point un rendez vous semi hebdomadaire.

Pour fêter ce dit bulletin digne de ce nom, Rose et moi allons dans le bar le plus près de notre école. Elle pour une boire une bière et moi pour prendre des fish and chips avec du coca.

Je fais partis de ce genre de personne qui préfère largement la malbouffe à de l'alcool, c'est plus fort que moi.

Quand j'entre, je constate avec stupeur que Lestrade beugle en applaudissant, le regard rivé sur l'écran où on peut suivre le match « Liverpool-Manchester ».

J'ai toujours apprécié Lestrade et le voir bourrer fait partit des dernières choses que je souhaite.

C'est quand il parle normalement à son voisin que je peux me rendre qu'il n'est pas bourrer et je ne sais pas trop si c'est pire.

Rose ne remarque pas que je fixe un homme faisant le double de mon âge depuis tout à l'heure et commande pour nous deux.

Nous sommes assises à table et lui au com toir.

Après quelques minutes, je me tourne vers la rousse et je lui montre discrètement l'Inspecteur du doigt.

\- Tu vois le mec là-bas ?

\- Mmh… Il est pas mal, pourquoi ?

\- C'est l'Inspecteur avec qui Sherlock travaillait.

\- …En fait, tu fréquentes que des canons de plus de 30 ans depuis que tu vis avec ton père ? Excepté ce Mycroft.

\- …Mycroft n'est pas laid, je fais remarquer.

\- C'est pas un canon.

\- …Mouais.

Je commence à manger mes frites et quand Liverpool remet un second but, Lestrade crie de nouveau, je me crispe.

Je repose mon morceau de poisson frit, essuye consciencieusement mes mains puis me lève en expliquant à Rose d'un regard que je vais dis bonjour à George Clooney et tapote doucement le dos de Lestrade.

Il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire euphorique avant de ne plus sourire du tout. Je vois trois expressions passées dans son regard.

La stupeur.

La surprise.

La contrariété.

Pas vexant du tout Greggy.

\- Bonsoir, Lestrade, je dis sans me départir de mon sourire.

\- Elizabeth… Mais, que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne peux aller dans un bar, tu as quinze ans !

Super, même lorsque je viens lui dire sympathiquement bonsoir il pense à ce que je peux faire ou pas.

\- Inspecteur, je ne bois pas. Je vous rappelle que ma religion me l'interdit.

Excuse et technique imparables.

Quand je dis ça, les gens sont persuadés que je crois en Dieu, que je suis donc les préceptes imposés par l'islam et que je ne bois pas pour Dieu.

Alors qu'en vrai, j'en ai totalement rien à foutre de ce qu'autorise ou interdit la religion.

Il fronce les sourcils, pousse un « Oh » de compréhension et hoche la tête.

\- …Ouais… Sinon, comment va ton père ?

Je m'assois auprès de lui, commandant par la même occasion un deuxième coca.

\- Aussi bien qu'on peut l'être quand son meilleur ami saute d'un toit.

Faut croire que Lestrade va un peu mieux sur ce propos puisqu'il se contente de se crisper et non me de crier dessus pour parler aussi peu sérieusement de la mort de Sherlock.

\- Et vous ? Vous allez bien ?

\- Relativement.

\- Aussi bien qu'on peut l'être quand son crétin narcissique favori saute d'un toit ?

Il s'autorise un sourire.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Il me regarde en arquant un sourcil.

Je viens de remarquer quelque chose.

Quelque chose d'affreux.

Il a coupé ses cheveux.

NOOOOON !

\- Tu es venue seule ?

\- C'est une manière pour savoir si on peut coucher ensemble ce soir ?

Il me fixe.

Lestrade est, étonnamment, l'un des seuls qui n'est jamais, ou presque, choquer par mes blagues.

\- Non, mon amie est en train de boire une bière.

\- Elle a quel âge ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas en service. Regardez le match, ça vous allait mieux, je dis avec un petit sourire.

Il sourit encore et se commande une bière.

\- Je passerais dans la semaine pour saluer ton père.

\- Restez pour le souper, je vous montrerais comment je me serre des la machine Nespresso.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu toujours me faire un café Nespresso ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Je souris en coin et me lève en prenant mon verre de coca.

\- Un café, un souper, les Watson, _what else ?_

je retourne m'assoir auprès de Rose et lui sourit. Elle me coule un regard interrogateur.

\- Alors ? Tu lui as dis quoi ?

\- Qu'on pouvait baiser quand il voulait.

\- Tu sais, je pense que le fait que tu parles tout le temps de cul en étant pucelle est beaucoup plus ironique que la plupart de tes blagues.

Je grogne et prends mon temps pour boire mon coca, marquant une pause.

\- Tu es tout aussi pucelle que moi.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne parle pas beaucoup de cul.

Echec et math, Myrcoft serait déçu par mes piètres performances.

* * *

**Voili voilou... On se retrouve dans quelques minutes pour ma nouvelle fic (crossover hein) !**


	20. Chapter 20

**OS je sais pas combien : Mycroft, tu es ridicule**

**Me revoilà!**

**J'avais dis que je reviendrais de temps à autre pour un OS quand j'aurais l'inspiration. Or je l'ai eu et voici un petit Mycbeth tout frais, ayant un petit manque de ce pairing.**

**Je ne sais pas si je vais reprendre ce recueil régulièrement, mais je vous invite vivement à me laisser des idées de scénario et de pairing qui pourraient m'inspirer !**

**Love.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Bah... Euh... Moffat, Gatiss et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle hein...**

* * *

Je sors des cours avec la ferme attention de me cuisiner un truc bien gras, mauvais pour la santé et de le déguster dans le canapé devant un vieil épisode de Doctor Who, pourquoi pas un classic. Louis passe son bras autour de mon cou sans mon consentement.

Je grogne.

\- Quoi ? Que veux-tu ?

\- Y'a ton copain, m'informe-t-il en dédaignant ma réponse.

Ce qui, je le ferais remarquer, est le comble de la grossièreté. Je tourne le regard vers où se pose le sien et croise en effet une berline noire.

Mignon.

Etrange mais mignon. Tout comme mon copain, en passant.

Je vois la portière s'ouvrir et Mycroft sortir, je fronce les sourcils. C'est bizarre ça par contre. Soit quelqu'un est mort, soit quelqu'un va mourir et il veut passer la nouvelle en faisant le petit ami romantique.

Louis plisse les yeux et croise le regard glacial de Mycroft, retirant aussitôt son bras. Je m'écarte, outrée.

\- Sérieusement ?! Tapette !

\- Il va me taper ! Il me fait peur !

\- Moi aussi mais faut être fort !

Je soupire et rejoins Mycroft. Il pose sa main sur ma taille et s'apprête à m'embrasser.

Là.

Devant tout le monde.

Alors qu'il veut pas me donner la main en public.

M'embrasser?

Devant.

Les.

Gens.

De.

Mon.

Ecole.

Je me baisse précipitamment et fais mine de faire mes lacets, les joues en feu. Je me relève ensuite, prenant bien soin de faire un pas en arrière.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? me demande Mycroft.

Il sait déduire, si il me pose la question c'est qu'il me donne l'occasion de trouver une excuse. J'ai intérêt à ne pas gaspiller cette chance qu'il m'offre.

\- J'ai mal à la gorge, j'aimerais éviter de te contaminer.

Okay, j'ai donc gâché ma chance. Il me toise, assez froidement, je dois l'avouer.

\- Bien sûr, susurre-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Devrais-je peut-être te laisser là ? Histoire que tu ne me... Contamines pas.

Je serre les dents et détourne le regard en cherchant une réplique piquante à répondre. C'est sans compter sur un idiot passant par là, posant une question à son camarade :

_"Tu crois que c'est son père ?"_

Je vois Mycroft blêmir sous mes yeux et percuter le problème. Il se reprend dans la seconde et va dans sa voiture à grand pas. Je grogne à voix basse et le suis du mieux que je peux, étant aussi courte sur patte que mon bien aimé père.

Il entre dans sa voiture et je rattrape la portière, l'empêchant de fermer, avant d'entrer à mon tour. Je lui souris, timidement.

\- bonne journée ?

-Ne gaspille pas ta salive.

Aïe.

J'suis dans la merde. Je vais pas tenter la technique câlin, pas tout de suite.

\- Mycroft, je... Je te rappelle que tu ne veux pas d'habitude tu ne veux pas, je dis sur un ton gronchon.

Aucune réponse.

Deuxième approche :

\- Ton parapluie m'a l'air différent de d'habitude, où est l'ancien ? Pourquoi bouscules-tu mes habitudes ?

No signal.

Je soupire et réfléchis avant de le regarder.

\- Mycroft... Pourquoi tu veux soudainement m'embrasser devant tout le monde ?

Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, je me suis trompé visiblement, articule-t-il sur le ton le plus glacial.

\- En effet, ça ne m'enchante pas que tu décides de prendre les devants sur ce terrain sans m'en parler, au restaurant, dans la rue pourquoi pas, mais devant l'école c'est dérangeant. Tu as bien entendu les commentaires de ces crétins.

Oui, parce que maintenant les commentaires qu'ils peuvent faire sont importants à tes yeux.

En parlant d'yeux : il lève les siens au ciel avec un soupir agacé.

\- Oui, parce que, aussi chevaleresque et attentif à moi que tu es, je vois ces crétins plus souvent que toi et bien que je ne doute pas ton envie de les envoyer en Somalie, mais leurs remarques vont continuer.

Il pousse un espèce de grognement inavoué. Genre "Je-Suis-Le-Gouvernement-Donc-J'ai-Une-Attitude-Respectable-Mais-Je-Boude".

\- Mycroft... Arrête.

\- Non, très bien, je ferais attention, on prendra des voitures séparées

Je roule des yeux et m'approche de lui, m'asseyant à sa gauche. Il fait mine de regarder ailleurs.

Et dire que c'est lui l'aîné, brave madame Holmes.

\- Tu n'es pas croyable ! Pourquoi aujourd'hui tu en avais si soudainement envie ?

Il hausse les épaules.

Bien.

\- Je suis désolé si j'ai heurté tes sentiments mais j'aurais grandement apprécié que tu me préviennes avant de modifier un tel... paramètre de notre relation.

Wahou, le romantisme.

Je poursuis :

\- J'aimerais cependant que l'on continue de rester discret, je doute que tu aimerais que je débarque au parlement en petite tenue et prête à t'embrasser.

Il tourne la tête vers lui, en faisant sa mauvaise tête. Il pousse un long soupir dégoulinant de mauvaise foi.

\- Bonne journée à part ça ?

Je souris en coin et embrasse sa joue.

* * *

**Court, la chute pas terrible mais imaginer Mycroft bouder me faisait sourire soooo voilà...**


End file.
